Of Tales and Foes
by WrittenCamera396
Summary: Cammie comes back after her few months away from Gallagher with info on the C.O.C. and a new boyfriend! What does Zach think? What dangers have caught up with her? And what dangers have yet to be faced? Read this if you have Only the Good Spy Young. Story used to be "Only Smart People Spy"
1. Welcome Back

A/N: I own nothing , except for Lance , Ally Carter wrote the Gallagher Girl Series Only read if you have read Only the Good Spy Young!

My trip had taken me to Paris and back then to Germany. I was only successful in figuring out who was there, and what exactly happened until the point when my father lost control and ran from the COC. And that was a few months before we were notified that he was missing. I had managed to bring back one treasure to Gallagher, however. His name is Lance. Oh, yeah, that's right. I met a guy in Paris, and let's just say we got close enough to make me bring him to Gallagher.

I did not see any limos yet, so that meant I got there just in time, before the rush. I remembered the feeling of seeing all of those limos line up outside just to allow all of those girls with a cover of being snobby, rich, teenage girls. The teenage girls part was true, the rich sometimes applied. Snobby? Not even close to being spies in training , where in P.E. you get extra credit for attacking the coach and in Code Cracking you get extra credit for hacking into C.I.A. Systems, without being caught. There was even the occasional sneaking -out -to –see- your –boyfriend-who – hasn't –figured – out- you're – a- spy extra credit, but that was for me and me only though.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car telling Lance where to go as he drove his Mercedes through Roseville. (I'm still thinking: OH. MY. GOD. MY BOYFRIEND HAS A MERCEDES! ) Mace would be so proud. Bex would punch me for not bringing her back one or visiting her in Paris, since Europe is her continent . Liz would try to analyze and figure out a way to convert that into anyone of our mastered 14 languages and then convert it into boy language, which we have not mastered, yet. The only one of us who has would be Macey. I laughed at the thought , then a streak of pain crossed over my face.

Not communicating after so long has been a nightmare for me. I almost picked up the phone a few times to call my mother and tell her I was alright , but I couldn't because I didn't want them to get hurt. That's why I went alone in the first place. To find the answers.

Don't think that Lance wasn't trained well , because he was. I wouldn't have brought him to Gallagher if he wasn't. His parents were M16 , like Bex's, but so different. They still had a cover up for all of the money they had, but really I just personally think that Lance's grandfather died and left all the money to Lance's father that he got from smart investments, like Google. Oh , yeah, my boyfriend is going to inherit Google money, even though I could easily hack their systems and get the money myself, it's just much easier this way.

I had a slight headache and lucky me we were going past the Pharmacy. When Lance and I entered the Pharmacy, Dillon, Josh and DeeDee were all there. Oh good god, I can't catch a break can I? Good thing I have matured to at least somewhat resemble my mother. My hair grew and I have gotten more of a womanly curve. It didn't hurt that my current boyfriend was hot though. Lance held a height of 5'9 which was two inches over Zach since the last time I saw him. He had broad shoulders and a 6 pack ( That's right a very hot 6 pack!) . He had dark brown eyes with light brown hair that sort of looked like Justin Bieber hair, but hotter, and a nice tan. He wore jeans , converse, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it like the Punisher and a black leather jacket. I wore short shorts , converse, a white cami , a white diamond necklace that Lance brought me on our month anniversary and my hair was up in a ponytail. Did I mention that he went to a spy school for boys over in Paris? We went to the 'Head' isle and looked for medicine when Dillon came over to us.

"Cammie," Dillon asked.

"Oh Dillon , hey."

"What has the snob filled school Gallagher been up to?"

"I wouldn't know actually."

"Awe, daddy couldn't afford it anymore?"

"No actually, daddy died a few years ago , and I've been in Europe for the past few months…"

" Babe, I got something for you're headache," Lance said in his hot French accent. I took silent note of him calling me babe and when I turned around from Dillon I looked at him skeptically and he just smirked. As we left he slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked out the door and as we got into the Mercedes Dillon , Josh and DeeDee watched us.

" Oh, and how are things at you're self-conscious high school for people who don't know any better Dillon?" I asked him , but he didn't reply as we drove off.

" I am guessing that is the Dillon who is friends with you're first boyfriend Josh who was standing there talking to DeeDee ," Lance said.

" Yeah," I replied while taking the pill. " It helps to have an ex who supplies medicine doesn't it?" Lance laughed with me. It was funny how much we understood each other. There were no secrets.

We pulled into the driveway for Gallagher and as I said my name I told the security guards not to inform my mother, it was a surprise. I also had to add that I brought a new person with me. As we entered the front doors I told him he could put his stuff down with mine for the time being . As we entered my old room that I shared with Liz , Bex, and Mace, we saw Zach and Macey in full making out position.

" Is that what we learn at this school? Because if so , then I love it already." Lance said. Zach cursed in Farsi.

" Always using Farsi , huh Zachary?" Zach looked at me in astonishment and said nothing as Lance and I put our stuff down. "Finally got that smirk off your face. Honestly Mace , you can't even say a ' Hello' to one of you're best friends? What?" I saw them both staring at Lance and he ignored it. "Lance, they are Macey and Zach. Zach, Macey , this is my boyfriend Lance." I saw a flash of pain cross over Zach's face as I said boyfriend. He gave me one of his famous ' What the hell?' looks and so did Macey. "Don't look at me like that, I just caught you in here making out with one of my best friends, and you look at me for bringing my boyfriend here?"

" Well can you blame me? I thought you were dead!" Zach tried to explain.

"Can you blame me? It wasn't like I could talk to you! They would just try to hurt everyone again , and that was the last thing we needed. I may be a pavement artist, but that doesn't mean I enjoy hiding and sitting there watching my friends and family get hurt. I mean ,did you even read the report I left?"

" Seven times." Zach replied.

" I read it eight times. Welcome home Cammie! I missed you so much! You could have taken us with you, you know! Well, I guess you couldn't have sense … but anyway, I am so happy to see you!" Liz's voice boomed. Macey finally jumped up to hug me and then Bex came in the room and it was a huge hug pile.

" Ow! Gosh, Bex! You're already hitting me and I only told you that I went to Europe the majority of the time, and I met Lance in Paris."

"'Sup," Lance nodded over to us. Bex hit me again.

"Why didn't you bring me back one of those!"

"Grant, remember! Grant!"

" But he certainly is no Lance." Bex said, which made Lance smirk.

" I'll be sure to tell him that when he gets here." Zach replied.

"Oh, crap! I've gotta see my mom and so does Lance. Secret Tunnel?" I asked. Lance nodded in agreement.

"Abby and Joe got married." Liz blurted out.

"I know. Just because I couldn't talk to you , that doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs on you."

Once we got there, I knocked on the office door. It felt weird to knock since I usually just walk in. Mr. Solomon opened the door. He looked surprised to see me.

"What? Uncle Joe? Are you there?" By the time I said Uncle, he snapped out of it.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan."

"Joe, who are you talking to? We need to devise a plan to find Cammie."

"She found us, Rachel."

"Hey Mom. This is my boyfriend Lance." I honestly thought my mother would have been mad, or sad at least but all she did was hug me and squeeze me. "Mom... I ..." I began to say.

"Shh. I understand, Cam, I understand. Hello, Lance. I suppose we have a lot to discuss."

We took hours in the office sitting there chatting , talking about arrangements, how I was going to make up my tests that I missed on finals, how Lance's application looked, and what room he was going to stay in. Apparently, Dr. Steve had agreed to let Zach finish off school here along with some of the other Blackthorne Boys. I could tell Zach didn't like Lance too much, so when Lance was assigned to room with him I felt bad for both of them. As we walked out of the office Lance hugged me .

" What was that for?"

" For letting me come here. Meet you're friends and family. And be able to do this…" then Lance and I shared a long deep kiss.

" First time seeing you back in months and we find you and you're French boyfriend making out? Cammie , Cammie, Cammie." Grant's voice boomed.

" Haha , hey Grant, Jonas, Zach." Zach's face looked angry and saddened at the same time. I couldn't help but feel pain for his aching heart, but he had Macey and I had Lance.

" Lance, I heard we are gonna be rooming together. Let us show you to the room. Zach you coming man?" Grant asked.

" Nah, I have to talk to Cammie for a minute." Zach replied while looking at me. Grant left with a nod.

" What?"

" What you saw earlier was not what you think was happening."

" Oh really, enlighten me please."

" Macey and I were.." Zach began.

" Zach, don't take me for a fool, please. I don't mind you too being together. If you don't like me and Lance being together then that is your problem. So man up and deal with it. Because at least he didn't give me a run around on whether or not we were together. At least he didn't keep secrets from me about who he was related to and how he technically was related to the secret society out to get me. Or how my father died. Or how Blackthorne is a school to train assassins!"

" First of all I kept those things from you to protect you. Keep you from harms way. And Macey and I were breaking up! I admitted to still having feelings for you and Macey admitted to having feelings for Preston! You can be so foolish sometimes!"

" I'm a spy remember! You only ended up hurting yourself by that! People always think its better not to tell a spy things, but in actuality they should so a spy can make their own decisions! And as for you and Macey, you were still together Zach, when I first saw it I was hurt for a bit, but I got over it. And so will you."

" You don't get it Gallagher girl do you? I love you. More than you could imagine."

" I bet you would say that to Liz if she left and came back with a new boyfriend." I said while walking away.

" But , I wouldn't. Because I can only say that about you, Cammie." He called me Cammie. Oh god.

" Zach…. I … I can't do this now."


	2. Trouble on the Horizon

_**A/N : Thanks to the people who reviewed and subscribed to my story and of course me! There will be Zammie! I really don't like Zacey at all. The reason they were together is explained in this chapter. Oh and I almost forgot, I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. It is written by Ally Carter, who is I kick butt writer if I do say so myself. She does not own Lance though! I do! **____** Enjoy people!**_

Lance POV :

I walked down the hall with Grant and Jonas. Everyone seemed to have a story and some kind of bond that held them together. I suppose devastation struck once they realized Cammie was gone.

"So , Zach , a big surprise to you huh?" Grant asked.

"No, Cammie told me about him…." I replied.

"How much?" I smiled.

"Everything." I said as I kept walking. Grant and Jonas stopped to look at each other. "You guys coming or what?"

"You're one bad dude!"

"I know."

We got to our room and opened the door. Their room was neat and tidy._** ' Just like back home…' **_ I__thought.

" Hope your used to being neat and tidy , just like Dr. Steve!" Grant said sarcastically.

" Doesn't bother me much, reminds me of my spy school back in Europe."

" Okay , how did you do it? I mean I thought Zach had her completely with that whole ' kiss in front of the whole school thing' and then you manage to get her to take you to her school and meet her ex. Most recent one anyway."

" Actually I met both today."

" Okay then both of her exes. How did you do that? Right under Zach's nose?"

I began to tell them the tail …

( Flashback )

_Cameron Morgan was on the run. Not from people or from things, but to something. Towards results and answers. Answers that only a select people knew, alive anyway. Her search led her towards Zach's mother. It kept her questioning about his father. About his family and life. And about, his feelings, towards her in particular. She had to stop herself from writing letters and calling. She could not let them get hurt. Not this time around. She was sitting outside of a coffee house in Paris. Reading a magazine and sipping the best Mocha, she had tasted. She dropped her pen while a cute guy was walking by. _

"_Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." _

"_No problem, here you go." The stranger handed her the pen back. "I see you enjoy the Mocha."_

"_Yes, I do. I see you speak English."_

"_Yeah, I do. Mind if I sit down?"_

"_Sure."_

_The two then had indulged into conversation. He introduced himself as Lance and she introduced herself as Cammie, which she had not planned to do. She then noticed a comms unit in his ear. _

"_Lance, can you come with me down this alley way , I just remembered I went there earlier and dropped something. Could you help me look?"_

"_Yeah, sure." The two walked down the alley way. Cammie then pretended searching for something and then flipped Lance over. "What was that?"_

" _Are you part of the Circle of Cavan?" Cammie asked as she held her foot against his chest and was ready to pull out a weapon at anytime. _

" _Wait. You know about the Circle? You're a spy?"_

" _Maybe, what's it to you? Who is on the Comms unit?" Cammie said as she snatched it out of his ear. _

" _Lance, where did you go? As your CoveOps teacher…" Cammie gasped._

" _You go to a boy spy school , here in Paris?"_

" _Yeah. What do you go to a girl spy school in the U.S. or something?"_

" _Yeah. Something like that…"_

( Flashback Over )

" And the rest was history. We just kind of clicked after that."

" Oh so pretty boy gets what he wants. Is that how it is?" Zach asked.

"You're battle isn't with me Zach Goode. It is with Cammie. You're the one who pissed her off so badly." Zach punched the wall.

" You don't know the half of it , kid. Did you save her and get nearly burned to death? I'll answer that as a no. If you knew half as much as I did about her you would understand and lay off!"

"We aren't in a battle against each other, Zach. I respect you. I respect Cammie. You can give her a choice between you and I if you decide to. Just understand that I am not the one out to hurt her. The stunt you pulled with Macey though…that practically broke her heart. Anybody could tell you that."

Macey POV :

I didn't mean to hurt Cammie. She was one of my best friends. I just had…to help Zach. I didn't know it would be like that. With everyone knowing and thinking we were a couple. Zach and I had grown to be friends after Cam left. Things had changed. Then rumors started. Then it happened. We joked around with Tina Walters one time saying we were couple. Then we kissed. It was terrible. It felt like all of those other times I kissed guys just to make my parents angry. Then people were on a frenzy. It went crazy. Even Bex and Liz wouldn't talk to me for days. I had to break down and tell them the truth. That Zach and I definitely weren't dating. Never did. Never will. It was a confusing time, peer pressure caused that one disgusting impassionate kiss that lasted all of two seconds.

Before Cammie came in , I had to tell Zach the truth in case he did have feelings for me, which he obviously didn't. I told him how I was in love with Preston. How he was in love with Cammie, and how this charade could not last any longer. Even his friends resented him for a moment. We then agreed it was best to end it all and tell the school the truth that evening at dinner. We hugged and for a moment we looked into each other's eyes. That is when Cammie walked in.

Cammie POV :

I sat there and tried to receive what my best friends in the whole world were telling me. Zach and Macey had never fully been in a relationship. They just became friends and they only kissed once. And Macey told me it was quick and Tina Walters dared them to. She didn't even like it. They told me how they planned to tell the school at dinner that night. And how they weren't even planning to kiss when we walked in. It just looked that way. I was utterly shocked. I owed Zach Goode and apology. I raced to their room and asked to be let in.

"Hey Cam." Grant said as he let me through the doorway.

"Hey Grant." I said as I stepped through. I turned my eyes to Zach.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Zachary Goode."

" And what might that apology be for?"

" I did not realize that you and Macey weren't really together, I just assumed, which is the worst thing a spy can do. Oh and don't take this apology as me saying that you can be mean to my boyfriend, because you can't no matter how much you may hate him."

"Fine." Zach replied. I ran up to Lance and kissed him.

"See you at dinner."

"Okay, Cam."

Bex POV :

While Cam apologized to Zach, we decided to turn our room into a makeover room. We were sure Cam would appreciate that. Macey got the curling irons the makeup and our clothes out. Liz and I were in our bathrobes after we each took our own refreshing shower. Macey already put on her make up and did her hair which would then save time at the end. As Cam walked through the door I was getting my hair curled. Liz's nails were drying and Macey directed Cam to get in the shower. By the time Cam got out of the shower, Liz, and I both had our nails and hair done, and we were getting dressed. Macey curled Cam's hair pretty fast while still making it look beautiful. Then she put on some pretty blue eye shadow that made Cam's eyes sparkle.

As we got to lunch we saw that the guys were already there and sitting and talking. Somehow, Zach wasn't strangling Lance and they were all laughing. They were sitting in a square sort of formation. Zach and Grant on one side and Jonas and Lance on the other. It just worked in that sense. I sat next to Grant. Liz sat next to Jonas. Cammie sat next to Lance and Macey sat inbetween Lance and Jonas. Poor Mace. She probably missed Preston so much.

" I'm no Lance , huh?" Grant questioned

" No you aren't , because you're Grant." I replied. He just laughed. We all laughed. Head Mistress Morgan then came up to the podium to give her speech. The Gallagher Girls did their usual Gilly Promise.

" As we welcome you all back , we would also like to welcome home Cameron Morgan from her long journey. Life has definitely changed here at Gallagher , accepting new students, and tightening our security. I would like you all to know that we have to have tighter security then ever to help you're safety. Have a wonderful night and weekend. Classes start back up on Monday. That is all."

I glanced back to see Lance giving Lisa Peppermen his number. They then exchanged a wink.

" We have trouble on the horizon." I whispered into Grant's ear. " I will tell you later after dinner."


	3. The Computer Screen

_**A/N: This idea for this particular chapter came from a reviewer! Thanks Liz-Beth520 this chapter is for ya'! I , sadly, do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter does. Enjoy!**_

Bex POV : It's been a few weeks since I saw what Lance did at dinner. Every time I made eye contact, I glared at him. Lucky Cam didn't have any classes with him except for Cov-Ops, but Liz and I did. It was sad. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him, and he didn't even try to stop them. I wondered if any of this had rubbed off on Grant…. Stop it Bex! There is no time for that, you need a new plan to talk to Lance alone. Possibly, after class…..his usual crowd of girls left him at that particular point. As we headed out the door, I hung back for him.

" I know , Lance, I know." He just looked at me funny then walked away. Ugh! Must go to plan G, tell Grant.

Later :

" I know ,I know! I have been trying to talk to him but…" I explained.

" He keeps walking away, don't worry , Zach and I will handle it." Grant schemed.

"Zach? Oh, no, no…. wait, yes. Okay! Perfect!"

" Alright , now can we…"

"Hehe…."

Grant POV :

" Yeah, it was shocking for me too. The guy is a playa! I thought I was back in my younger days…"

" Before your British Bombshell? I just can not believe this. We need to talk to him."

" So , Lance, when you gave you're number to Lisa Pepperman a few weeks ago….. what was that about?"

" I was planning a surprise party for Cammie. Although , you wouldn't know that because the secret invitations haven't been sent. I just recently got the Headmistress' permission."

Oh, crap! Bex had bugged and video tapped the room and Cammie was watching and now the guy had come up with an excuse.

"Awe! Lance! That is so sweet!" Cammie's voice came through. Did I mention she left a walkie-talkie?

"There goes the surprise."

"There goes my chance to get rid of you." Zach mumbled.

Cammie POV :

The not-so- much –of- a- surprise- anymore- of – a surprise party for me was in an hour. Macey was half way done with Liz, who had a date. Shocker, it was Jonas.

"It's about time. Honestly Liz, have you even kissed him yet?"I questioned. Bex laughed.

"C'est pour moi de savoir, et pour vous de ne jamais s'interroger sur." Liz replied in French, she meant it was for her to know and for me to never wonder about.

"I guess she told you, Cam." Macey remarked.

" Haha, I guess so." I replied. Liz was then finished. Her hair was in a ponytail and the back of it was curled. She wore a light pink eye shadow and lip-gloss. Macey found a dress in the back of Liz's closet and it was a nice light pink with spaghetti straps and a silver bow. Macey then found some silver shoes , so Liz wore a silver necklace with a matching bracelet. "Bex, it's your turn."

About thirty minutes later Bex looked stunning. Her hair was down and it was straightened but it had a little bit of a bounce to it. She wore a spaghetti strap turquoise dress with a black bow. Her eye shadow was blue with a hint of black. She wore black shoes, a black bracelet, and a black necklace in the shape of a heart.

Thirty minutes later, Macey finished up with my hair and makeup and my clothes. I had red and silver eye shadow, with a light shade of red lip-gloss. I wore a strapless red dress that had a silver bow on the side. I wore silver shoes, a silver headband, silver necklace, and a silver bracelet. My hair was down and it had curls. While I was getting dressed, Macey quickly put on her clothes and applied her make up. She wore a lime green dress with a black bow. She had green eye shadow with a hint of black. She wore black shoes, a black anklet with a matching necklace and matching earrings.

I watched as my friends walked out of the room and down the stairs. The others didn't know that I knew about the party. Lance came and escorted me to the dining hall. It was filled with balloons and streamers. The whole school was there, except for some of the teachers. I had danced with practically everyone. Then a slow song came on. Lance was no where to be found….. This thought scared me and my friends. Therefore, I pretended to go to the bathroom. On my way there, I heard noises from the janitor's closet. I decided not to check. I wouldn't want to walk in on some unsuspecting couple.

The Monday after my not-so-much-of-a-surprise surprise party I stopped in my room because I forgot a book that I wanted to return to the library, since my friends and I were about to study. Macey decided it was a good idea for us to study/ bond together. I found the book I wanted and I noticed I heard some kissing sounds from Bex's computer. I turned around and I saw the guy's room. I just couldn't believe who was in there with Lisa Pepperman.


	4. Black

Sorry I haven't updated in like a day, but I have been having fun with my friends during my lame two weeks of break, while my brother gets a month off. Therefore, I have decided to give you two chapters today. I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series, it is written by Ally Carter. I do own Lance, so enjoy!

Cammie POV :

It was Lance, Zach, Grant, and Bex. Lance was shoving his tongue down Lisa's throat, while Zach , Grant , and Bex were in the closet watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity. Lance backed off of Lisa to talk to her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby." Lisa replied. Then Bex pounced. She jumped out of the closet and landed a punch directed at Lisa's nose. Grant then came out of the closet and held Lance down as Zach made Lance have a black eye and a bloody nose. I then mustered up some courage to talk.

"How could you, Lance?" I said over the intercom.

"I…. This isn't what it looks like?"

"Oh, really? What another surprise party plan? Like the other one when you where making out with some girl in the Janitor's Closet? Don't look surprised. I just didn't want to allow myself to wonder, but now I know."

" How did you….when did you…. That was um…."

" That was me." Lisa stated

" What kind of sister does that to another Lisa? I am mostly disappointed in myself for not opening the Janitor's Closet. We're over Lance."

I shut off the computer and cried. I had almost loved him. I really liked him. I thought he could have been the one. He seemed to really like me too. I can't believe I almost completely opened my heart up to a player. I thought this would never happen. That I was too much of a spy to know when a guy was a player. Now I had been played. My mind and heart had been played. It was too much. My head was spinning. My body went numb. My heart stopped. My mind went blank. My senses crashed. All I could hear was a faint ' Cammie.'


	5. Goodbye

Liz POV :

Cammie fainted. She had been suffering trauma so when Lance broke her heart it was too much for her mind and body to bear. She then shut down completely. Bex and I cried for weeks. Macey was distant, but we often heard her sobs in the bathroom. I think Zach was hurting the most. Whenever Cammie even came up in a conversation, all he could say was that he should have protected her. I tried to assure everyone that it was no one's fault. The guys had it the hardest though. They had to live with that no-good- low-down-dirty- son –of-a- ….Phew I need to calm down. Bex went out of our room and came back with a shocked look on her face.

"Lance just got kicked out."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Put the boys room on the computer screen!" Suddenly there was a click and the boys room was on the screen.

"I'm going back to Paris." Lance said.

"About time." Zach replied.

"When is you're flight?" Grant asked.

"Tomorrow." Lance replied.

"No, now it's before dinner. We packed you're stuff for you. Have a safe trip." Jonas said. Sometimes he could be so hot.

" Or not." Zach said.

"Might as well get going. Buh bye. Oh and send me those tips on-" Grant began. Then Bex pressed intercom.

"On what Grant?"

"Gifts for my lady." Grant said.

"Nice save."

" Bye Lance." Macey said

" I'm going to go visit Cam." Zach said.


	6. Awakening

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever. So, thank you for your patience. On with the Zammie! Oh and I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter does.**_

_**ENJOY! **_

**Cam POV : **

Blackness. Dark and Cold. I could tell I was breathing, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to hear the voices, the screams and the cries. But sadly, I did. I heard it when Lance left. I heard the sounds of Lisa apologizing. I heard Zach saying 'I love you' to me each day. I could feel the sadness in my best friends' beating hearts. I knew they wanted me to just wake up, and say what happened, but it wasn't that easy. I wasn't ready yet. Until Zach came into my room and asked me one question, I hoped no one would.

"What did you see in him anyway?" I felt the sadness in his voice.

"I don't know." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Great, now I am hearing things."

"No, you're not. I'm right here after all. And I figured it was time to leave the darkness."

"Cammie? You're awake?"

"Yeah, I love you too Zach."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, in that whole blackness state, I could still hear… everything. It was like I channeled in a sixth sense. All I had to do was hear."

"Oh… So you know about…."

"Yeah, I know. Lisa apologized. Lance said goodbye. Bex , Liz, and Macey cried. Grant and Jonas talked about their feelings towards Liz and Bex. You on the other hand, visited me the most and told me you loved me the most. My mother visited when she didn't have much paperwork and such. Uncle Joe came every now and then. Today, Lance left, finally. I don't think I could take seeing him around here so much, but I have a feeling he will be back one day. I just don't know when."

"Um, first off, wow. You could hear all of that. So does Grant love Bex or what? I mean at night I can hear him talk about British Bombshells, and moaning, and….."

"Okay, okay, enough detail. Ugh. Such bad mind images. Thank you, Zachary. He does love her actually. She loves him too, but they will never tell each other because of the fact that …. Well she could kill him if he told her too fast, and she would kill him if he didn't love her back."

"That makes more sense now. So I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Are we together? As in are you my girlfriend again?"

"I guess you could say that. I would rather show it though." I then kissed Zach on the lips.

" God, you're mother would kill me."

"My mother?"

" Ran into her in Paris, long story."

" Oh….what did she say."

" If I hurt you, I was dead, although you and I were basically dead to her anyway."

" You also know why I knew so much about you then?"

" Yeah, I did. I also know who killed my dad. Or who was there anyway. Too many dark alleyways in Pari."

" So , no more secrets?"

" I made sure I didn't know too much about you. I always liked a good mystery."

" Yeah, I guess I know."

"You should know by now anyway, seeing that we love each other and all."

" So what was it like? The state you were in."

" It was dark and cold , but I still felt warm at the same time."

"OHMIGOD! CAMMIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Liz screamed and jumped into the room.

" Liz….. I heard everything everyone said while I was …uh…. I have no idea what I was."

" Oh, so you heard about homework and such too?"

" Yes, sadly."

" Cam! Finally! I didn't know if I had anymore water in me left for tears!" Bex's voice boomed, her British Accent coming out a bit.

" Yeah , I wasn't sure about that either." I commented.

"What?"

" She heard everything that went on while she was in her state of ' blackness'." Zach answered for me.

" Thank you."

" Since when did Zachary start answering for you Cam?" Macey stood in the doorway.

" Since she woke up , McHenry."

" And since I kissed him." I added.

" What?" my friends said in unison.

" Oh yeah, you guys missed the part when we said I love you and then started talking about his mother, that's when Liz walked in." I said.

" You just wake up, and this is what we hear about? Good lord, Cam! We haven't even gotten over Lance yet." Bex teased. I laughed and Zach smirked.

" There goes him no longer smirking."

" You know you think my smirking is sexy."

" No, actually , I don't. I think it is annoying and super mega hot and sexy at the same time."

"That is our cue to leave. Later , Cam!"

" Ms. Morgan? You're good to go. Here are some clothes." The nurse said.

" Bye Zach. See you later."

Bex POV:

I practically gagged as they flirted. I mean , they are a cute couple, but there is only so much a person can take!


	7. Libraries and A NEW STUDENT?

_**A/N: So I've been trying to hide from you guys, but you have been writing your own stories and I guess when I review you figure it out. Sadly, I have had a severe case of Writers Block….I am trying to figure out where exactly I will go next with the story. I think while writing this I may or may not have figured it out. Anyway, review if this chapter was a pretty good filler or if you had an idea or if you wanted to scream at me for not updating for so long. Seriously , virtually scream at me if needed because I was being … how to put it…. a terrible person. I know what it is like being on your end of this so, I will stop talking after our special guest of the chapter ( hint hint , wink wink) helps out with the disclaimer.**_

_**Special Guest: **__**liveygirl98 does not own the Gallagher Girl Series, she just made the plot, and a character that people think is a complete douche because he cheated on Cammie, but in his defense…. Okay .. what am I saying? He has no defense!**_

_**Me: He is a douche. By the way special guest.. who are you?**_

_**Special Guest: The douche who feels horribly about what he did…**_

_**Me: What? Get him audience! We've been searching for him and he finally came into our hands! Grab your weapons!**_

_**Audience: IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!**_

_***VIRTUALLY TIES LANCE UP TO AN ELECTRIC CHAIR AND PUTS HIM CLOSE TO THE EDGE OF A POOL* **_

_**ME: **__**EASY WAY? OR HARD WAY?**_

_**Audience: **__**BOTH!**_

_**Me : **__**Muhahaha!**_

_**Cammie : **__**Wait!**_

_**Me : **__**What?**_

_**Cammie : **__**Cut his tongue off first!**_

_**Me :**_ **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

" Time tells the truth."

Fortune Cookie

Liz POV :

It seemed as though everything in the world was right once again. Zach and Cammie loved each other. Bex and Grant loved each other. Heck, even Jonas and I feel some kind of connection. I still need to use what he says on the Boy Translator…. Anyway, in the life of a spy sadly.. Everything is not as it seems. So much of a cliché I know! Sadly, it is so true! Because just when you thought everything was perfect, things end up going horribly wrong. Then again , I suppose it happens in regular peoples lives too.

At least I hope. It all started on a rainy Sunday when Cam was curled up in the library with Zach along with Me, Jonas, Bex, and Grant, and Macey. ( A/N:Also a cliché, but I couldn't help it! The words flowed in such an eloquent way. ) We were all studying in a group bonding thing Macey had suggested, but Bex invited Grant, who invited the guys.

I felt so bad for Macey not having anyway. Even Tina Walters had gotten over Zach and decided to start a relationship with a guy in our grade named Trent. Maybe , just maybe there was a spy out there for her too. I mean even Abby came sometimes to visit Joe on the job, and those days were when we didn't really have a CoveOps Class. Lets jut say he took a ' Sick Day' and Cam's mom taught the class on those days.

" Cameron, you're mother requested to see you and all of you're friends in her office." Professor Buckingham stated.

" Of course," Cam replied. With that Professor Buckingham left. " Shall we?" Cam asked.

"Yeah sure why not, anything to get out of this disgusting couples study of the anatomy." Macey muttered, although Bex and I heard.

" Mace, is something wrong?" I whispered. Macey snorted like it was a stupid question , or the wrong question to ask at the moment.

" I, Macey McHenry, am not one for jealousy, but honestly there is only so much of a couples make out fest in a library , when you're supposed to be studying that a girl can take, even one with parents who are such assholes." Macey said in a huff as she walked away. Cam , Bex and I followed her.

" Mace, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to invite them , I didn't even think this would happen." Bex pleaded. Yeah, I said it, Rebecca Baxter was pleading. This is one of those few rare moments.

" I didn't mean to get all bratty on you guys, its just.. I don't know… weird, uncomfortable, and annoying. I mean when Bex and Grant moan…."

" Mace, we get it."

" Can we just go to your mom's office ,Cam?" I questioned. " I mean , this whole talking it out thing is nice , but I think she needed us."

" You're right. Let's go guys."

" Everything is cool between all of us right?"I asked.

" When was there anything wrong?" Macey asked me. ' I don't know. It just seemed like it when you practically cussed us out in the library.' I thought.

" Whoa, Liz! Who would have known that you had it in you?" Bex said. Apparently I had said that out loud without thinking about it. Cammie knocked on the door.

" Come on in!" Mrs. Morgan said. Cammie opened the door and we followed her in with me shutting it. "Where are the guys?" Mrs. Morgan questioned us with her eyebrow perked.

" Uh, we kind of left them in the library to study."

" Ah , well. They will know soon enough. Blackthorne has a new student that has a high enough clearance to allow him to participate in the exchange. Um….. come on out of the corner." We then saw a figure move from the darker corner of the room . It was a guy. He had dark black hair that swished in a Justin Bieber way , but Justin had NOTHING on him. He had hazel eyes that would cause a girl to stare at him for hours on end wondering why his eyes had to make her feet stop in their places. The figure advanced towards us.

" Hey, I'm…."

* * *

_**A/N: OOH! I LEFT A HANGER THERE FOR YOU! AHAHA! Whoever guesses who the guy is important to in the story correctly gets to know exactly what happened to Lance! By the way , the answer is a dead give away!**_

_**Cammie :**__** * jumps out of pool * I think I found a tooth in the ashes!**_

_**Zach:**__** I found the wire hanger!**_

_**Grant :**__** I found a sparkle from the tutu!**_

_**Macey :**__** I found a strand from the clown wig!**_

_**Bex :**__** I found a toenail and one of the teeth that is attached to his tongue!**_

_**Liz :**__** I found half of the liver!**_

_**Jonas :**__** I found the belly button!**_

_**Me:**__** Good work team! Now discard of all the evidence! *virtual wink* See you next chapter in 2012! Haha! Just kidding!  
**_

__


	8. New Student, Library Drama, and Tina?

_**A/N: WOO! It feels so good to be back on the writing. If I could write Fanfiction for a living I may sign up for that… So thank you for the reviews and the subscribing and favoriting, I really appreciate it. I appreciate the fans of this story for waiting for so long for me to update. Here is what happened to Lance( because I couldn't be all mean), and then another Special Guest will be joining me for the Disclaimer!**_

_**We tied Lance up to the electric chair, cut off his tongue. Shocked him a few times. Put him in a tutu and a clown wig. Cut out his liver, Zach slowly and painfully cut the belly button off…Took a tooth out and shoved it into his tongue. We also cut off his toes….Shoved the wire hanger down his throat eighty times and then we shocked him some more. Threw him in the pool and shocked him. Then we burned him after he was out of the pool. We burned him on a rope above the pool so his ashes and any other remains were in there. Now for the Disclaimer! Woo!**_

_**Me: **__**My special guest for today chooses to keep himself hidden. Why, special guest?**_

_**Special Guest : **__**Well, I don't want to give away what happens in this wonderful chapter of yours. So I have kept myself hidden.**_

_**Me: **__**Is there anything you would like to tell the viewers?**_

_**Special Guest**__** : liveygirl98 does not own the Gallagher Girl Series, she only owns the plot, me , and that douche Lance that they killed off. **_

_**Macey: **__***giggles* You're so hot when you talk with anger…**_

_**Me: **__**This is getting too hot and giving away my chapter guys. Macey go to your corner! Oh and Enjoy folks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Love is like war; easy to begin, hard to end."**_

_**-Proverb**_

**Macey POV : **

"Hi, I'm Jacob Delaney. My friends call me Jake, though." I had never seen such a god in all of my life. No one could compare to this guy, not even Grant. His name was even sexy. I started to stare into those wonderful eyes. Then I realized we were introducing ourselves. I was the last one to say something.

"I'm Macey. Nice to meet you." I said coolly. Thank god, I figured out what my name was!

"So, I was figuring one of you could show him around, and then get one of the guys to show him to his room. I figured he could stay there with them and get the extra bed." Cam's mother said. We nodded and the five of us walked out the door.

"Girl conference!" Cammie called. "Uh, just stand there and wait a moment." She said to Jake.

"I'm cool with it." 'The hot ones are always cool with things,' I thought to myself. I mentally sighed.

"Mace, hello? Are you there? We said you could show him around and then the guys will show him the room." Bex said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever….." I said as if it weren't the hottest guy ever. Which reminds me, I need to call Preston…..

"Mace, talk to him, and flirt. Okay? Although, I suppose we don't have to tell you how to do that." Liz whispered.

" Why would I flirt with him Liz?" I questioned.

"We are spies you know; we know when you like a guy."

"Whatever. See you guys later. And while you get the guys, you have my permission to have a complete make out fest." I said while walking towards Jake while making my hips swing just a little bit.

"Hey Jake, I got voted to show you around, since the others want to go make out with their boyfriends."

"Oh, I suppose you have a boyfriend too then?" He asked me, his big blue eyes looked right into mine.

"Uh, no actually, I'm single. If you think being the third wheel is tough, trying being the seventh."

"Ha, that must suck sometimes."

"More like all the time, especially when they start moaning, its like a pack of horny wolves." I said while laughing. We stood there, talked, and laughed for about five minutes then I started showing him around the school.

_**Cammie POV :**_

Macey walked over to Jake and they started talking. They seemed like they would turn out to be a pretty cool couple. We walked back to the library to find Tina Walters and Lisa Pepperman hitting on the guys. I rolled my eyes. I swear, Tina and Lisa were my sisters, but they were so …slutty? No. They were just desperate. I mean I literally wanted to take them both out in P&E. This is ludacris!

" So, Zachy, wanna hang out sometime?" Lisa asked. Of course, it was like she was trying to take every guy I've ever been with.

"Ooh Grant, you have such strong arms." I think I saw Bex want to strangle her. I nodded to the girls and we turned a corner and went behind a book shelf. If something too terrible happened we would pounce. We then saw some girl walk over to Jonas, I think it was a Junior.

" I heard you're really good at hacking. Do you think you could tutor me sometime? I'm okay, but not as good as you are." The girl said. She was all over him, and Liz was turning an interesting shade of red.

" Now?" I inquired, but I was shushed by Lisa rubbing her hand up and down Zach's arm.

"You know, I don't know what you see in Cammie. She left you here by yourself, for her own selfish reasons." Lisa said. Oh , its on!

" Lisa, why don't you go find Lance , and tell him that I sent him his desperate partner." I said while coming from behind the bookshelf.

" Cammie! It's not what it looks like, he came onto me.." Lisa said.

"Lisa, go and learn how to lie better, okay?"

"What's the matter Morgan? Afraid she's gonna take him away from you?"

"Walters, you're the last one that needs to talk." Macey's voice came from the door. Jake stood there behind her.

"Ooh, fresh meat with Macey? Why do they always get the good ones? Watch out, Cams, we may just take them all from you one day, one way or another." Lisa said. Tina walked out with Lisa and the junior in tow. I realized that , Tina didn't talk like that, and that one interesting shade of her eyes. Her eyes were brown, not blue.

"That wasn't Tina, I believe we have an intruder."

* * *

**_A/N: OOH! SO CLIFFY AGAIN! SPECIAL GUEST INTRODUCE YOURSELF!_**

**_Special Guest : I am Jacob Delaney, or Jake for short._**

**_A/N:YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLOT THAT WILL BRING YOU A SEQUEL! Woo! _**

**_Macey: So can I eat his face off now?_**

**_A/N : Knock yourself out! R&R VIEWERS!  
_**


	9. The Interrogation, and a Secret?

A/N : So, I'm back again! Yay! I was gonna stop this half way through, but I didn't so R&R and Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series, why? Because I'm not Ally Carter, and I'm pretty sure Ally Carter doesn't write fanfiction , so as the title of this website states : I am JUST a fan... So if you guys could just press that little button down there that says Review and voice your thoughts, good and bad thoughts are welcome , just as long as you voice them.

* * *

Cammie's POV :

"We need to follow them. That junior girl looked suspicious. I have never seen her here before in my entire life. Something is up." I said

"Wait a bloody minute here Cams. Are you implying there is something going on in the school. Didn't you defeat the C.O.C.? I thought we were bloody good here! I mean they aren't stupid enough to actually do this…," Bex questioned.

" Ask yourself ,Bex would you try and come here with people letting their guard down because I was back? Ask yourself , Bex." We all heard some screams. Bex pulled out some guns and napotine patches from places I would rather not mention.

" We're gonna kill someone's bloody ass are we not?" Bex asked us.

" What level clearance is Jake?" Liz asked.

" It doesn't really matter right now, Liz, we have a job to take care of at the moment." I said as I disappeared into corner that held a secret passage way to the hallway, that was a lot quicker , easier, and quieter than walking straight out the front doors. I pressed a couple of bricks and the secret door opened. " Anyone coming?" I asked as they were looking around for me. They soon followed as I led them through the passage way. The screams got louder. I sent Macey, Jake, Jonas, and Liz up the vents to check out the storage closet.

" Chameleon to Peacock, hall is clear." I said through comms.

" Peacock to Chameleon we got some movement in the storage closet, Bookworm is trying to hack into the camera systems." We then heard a loud scream from the closet.

" Everyone get ready ." I said while I got my gun, a couple of napotine patches and a smoke bomb. Bex kicked the door open , I threw the smoke bombs in, Zach and Grant ran into the room, only to be met by Tina Walters, and Brianna Riser, a junior. They were gagged and tied up.

" What the bloody hell?" Bex said as Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Jake came through the vents. I walked up and took their gags out.

" Start talking." Macey said with a hand on her hip. She must be getting really annoyed. I sighed mentally. This was going to take quite a while. Whenever one of my friends threatened Tina and Brianna, I felt the scares on my back sting , and the flashbacks of what happened at the Germany base came rushing back to me. Those were dark times. I just wish I hadn't let him…

" Cam, are you even paying attention? I mean we're trying to bloody interrogate here! You're eyes are glassed over and you look pale…. Cam are you bloody okay?"

" Huh ? Oh yeah I'm just…" I trailed off. I had no idea what to say to them. The whole time I was away, I ….. I changed.

" Tina, start from the beginning, what were you doing in the hallway?"

" I was just walking down to tell Mrs. Dabney that Mr. Smith said that the copy machine was broken again and that I could take over her Seventh Grade class while she helped him. So I was walking down the hallway when I saw Brianna on the floor looking battered and bloody and she said something about Mark not getting the job done, and it wasn't her fault. Then these masked figures came up and hit her. Lisa Pepperman was…"

"Lisa Pepperman did what , Tina? Where was she?"

"She was behind them and told her to not be so foolish, it was Brianna's fault for not being friends with ' The Wanted' . Brianna said something about how Lisa just stuck her tongue down Mark's throat the whole time, so why should she be blamed? Then Lisa said something about her trying to blend in. How her and agent Mark McNeal were really just friends who needed each other at times…. Then Lisa saw me and said ' Excellent'. Next thing I knew I was fighting off the people in the masks , but they were too big for me and I was knocked out. I woke up to Brianna in the closet."

" Liz run a search on Brianna Riser, Lisa Pepperman, and Mark McNeal ." I said.

( Two Hours Later )

" Cam, you should see this." Macey said. I looked on the computer screen. Liz had a couple of windows up. When she searched Lisa Pepperman nothing came up , when she searched Mark McNeal I saw Lance's, or should I say Mark's face.

" Everyone suit up , we're taking a trip to Europe."

" Can Jake come?"

" The more the merrier." I said while winking at Macey.

" Cam, just how in the bloody hell are we gonna get to damn Paris if we don't even have a plane?" Bex questioned.

"Correction, you don't have a plane, I, on the other hand, got one in Germany."

" Then where is it?"

" In a hidden barn in the back of the school, I had a feeling we would need it." I said while loading my gun. I opened up a secret compartment in our room and grabbed my AK47 and Bazooka. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

" What are you looking at me like that for? Germany was rough on a person's back and stomach, trust me I have the scars to prove it. Macey, pack clothes , make – up , id's , passports, certificates, and the works for the girls. Jake , you do the same for the boys. Liz and Jonas, make the passports and certificates. Grant and Zach grab the rest of those weapons and napotine patches and put them in this bag. Bex, follow me , you and I will start loading the jet."

"One question Gallagher Girl, who's gonna drive the plane?"

" Me, now get to work, we leave in twenty –one hundred hours." I sighed. I had a feeling that this trip would take us to Germany. I just wasn't in the mood to see Riley yet. But the truth had better come out sooner or later. I was just hoping for later. Like fifty years from now kind of later.


	10. Will the Truth Come Out?

A/N: I know you guys are wondering who Riley is, but that part isn't in this chapter, you should still read it though or else you may not understand what was going on in th next chapters to come.

* * *

This girl has a lot of weapons. I wonder what happened in Germany that caused her to get this many. I mean it's a whole tunnel filled with weapons. From the look Macey just gave us about climbing into the thing, she's shocked too.

" Dude, why are you taking out ALL of my weapons, we're probably gonna need to keep some here or else I'll have to leave my Porsche!", Cammie said.

" Puh, puh , PORSCHE! CAMMIE , YOU GOT A PORSCHE AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME! I MUST SEE IT NOW!", Macey squealed. Cammie just rolled her eyes.

" Get back to work on packing our crap and maybe you'll see it when we board the jet."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡່່່່່່່່‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Cammie POV :

" Okay let's all get some sleep now people, busy day in the morning. I'm gonna go talk to my mother." I said. I followed the boys out of the room and when I was outside my mother's office I heard her and Joe Soloman talking.

" Joe, she's not same."

" We shouldn't have expected her to be the same Rachel, that kind of experience can change a person."

" I know, but I feel like I missed a vital part to my own daughter's life." When she said that it killed me inside. I just put on my happy face and acted as if I didn't hear a word.

" Hey Mom, Mr. Soloman hiding in the corner, may I speak to the two of you? It's about what happened in Europe." They shared a knowing glance and I took that as my cue to walk in. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

" I'm not exactly ready to tell you everything that happened. And while, it may be a vital part in my life, you are definitely not excluded from it. There are just a few loose ends that need to be tied up.", I rambled. I really don't see the reason to not tell her that we're all leaving this time, but something told me that she would know and be alright. I have no idea if it was the spy part of me or the daughter part, or even both, put I just simply knew.

I went back to our room and got in my night clothes and went to bed dreaming about that awful day. The day Riley and I …I would rather not think about it…

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡່່່່່່່‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Zach POV:

That night I had only one thing on my mind: Cammie. I often wonder if she was still innocent. She couldn't possibly have done that with Larry? Or Marcus or whatever that douche's name was…. Right?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡່່່່່່່‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Macey POV :

I woke up that morning with Jake on the brain. Ugh? Where the hell did that come from? Bad , Macey, very bad.

"What did you do that was so bad , Mace?" , Cammie asked me. She was fully clothed and dressed for our little 'outing' today. If you can call us going across the world an 'outing'. I really wasn't used to her sleeping patterns. She used to be the last person to wake up , now since she's gotten back she's the first. She also has this, I don't know, weird vibe, like she is keeping vital information from us.

"I am keeping information from you, but it's for a reason, trust. You should really stop voicing your thoughts and I still haven't gotten an answer to my question." Cammie said.

" I'm gonna go take a shower. Do whatever you want, just make sure they're up." I said pointing to Liz's and Bex's bed.

"Whatever."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡່່່່່່່‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Cammie POV :

I'll just wake them up later. I want to go for a walk. As I was walking past the Grand Hall, I ran into Zach. Literally.

"Hey, Gallagher girl."

"Blackthorne Boy."

" What are you thinking about now?"

" A lot of things."

" Like what?"

" People, places, ideas."

"Such a-", Zach started to say, but he got cut off by me.

"Remember when you asked me if there were any secrets between us, and I said that I always liked a good mystery?" He nodded, urging me to elaborate. I wish I could have just said it and walked away, but I had to ease him into the topic because it was a delicate subject. A VERY delicate subject. I wish I didn't even have to , but certain things of this stature shouldn't be a secret from the person you love.

" Well, there is something I have to tell you. It's a long story and you're probably –" I was cut off by a scream that sounded like Macey putting cold ice water on Bex to wake her up. Zach and I shared a knowing glance and ran at full speed into my room. We saw exactly that. Although, Grant and Jonas were already in the room.

"Gawd dammit! Macey McHenry! I am gonna fucking bloody murder you!"

" STOP THE DAMN PROFANITY!" , Liz screamed. Everyone except for me stopped and stared at Liz with their mouths a gape.

" No one is gonna murder anyone until we get to Germany with a quick pit stop in Paris. Got it? Or else I go alone." I said while walking away.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡່່່່່່່‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Everyone got on the jet, while I waited. I sighed internally. The whole Riley situation was going to be tuff. I do not know how Zach kept and keeps all of those secrets from me, it's a hard job.

**PROS AND CONS OF KEEPING A SECRET FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND **

**By Cameron Ann Morgan**

**PRO : You finally have some secrets of your own to keep over your mysterious boyfriend's head.**

**CON: It's hard to do when your boyfriend is the ever so sexy, handsome, and charming Zachary Goode.**

**PRO: Your boyfriend doesn't have to be crushed by this news, until the time is right.**

**CON: Sadly, the person who was also involved in the secret is at the C.O.C base in Germany that you are about to go to.**

**PRO: You could always crash the plane to ensure you don't see said person.**

**CON: You , your friends, and your boyfriend may die.**

**PRO: It's unlikely since they're all spies and they have their mysterious ways. **

**CON: You would still be confronted on what happened in the cock –pit. **

**PRO: You could just lie to them.**

**CON: It would just cause a never ending spiral of lies.**

Therefore, I have to find a way to tell him in Paris.


	11. The Arguement, and a Phone Call?

_**A/N: Hey , guys. I know ...I haven't updated in a while... sorry I have a life ... Anyways, the answer to one of the main questions is bascially what this whole chapter is about...Hope you enjoy! P.s. I know it may seem short , but every chapter from like 9 to the end will be at least 1,000 words. So yeah... Please R&R Let's see if we can break 100 by chapter 15**_

* * *

Cammie POV:

To explain what happened in Germany is going to take a lot of time. To explain who Riley is will take a lot of flashbacks and pain. While I was flying the jet, I thought about the raid we were gonna do on "Lance's". If I am correct then he is long gone by now….. God I hope Macey doesn't kill me. I think she nearly fainted when she saw the walk – in closet on this thing … Do not judge me, no girl can go to France and stay away from fashion , no matter how hard you try.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Macey bellowed. I sighed and put the jet on auto-pilot.

"What Mace?"

"First off , why didn't you tell me you can get the latest fashion trends from Vogue on the Ipads and secondly , …" Macey said , then she held up a one of my Honey-Potting outfits , if you can call it that … "When in God's name did you get this?"

"I ordered it from Victoria's Secret. Special Delivery." I said nonchalantly. I swear Macey's mouth almost hit the floor. Bex walked in then.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL CAM!"

"Yes?"

"When were you gonna tell us about these dudes?" Bex said as she held up a picture of me , Riley, and Brandon. I gulped. Liz was there by then and all three of them were staring at me.

"Oh god, Cammie. Please tell me you didn't lose your v-card!" Liz squeaked.

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I DID IN GERMANY! HONESTLY, WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GET BACK TO DRIVING THIS DAMN JET!" I was furious. How could they? I mean I know the evidence doesn't look too well on my side, but honestly? Really? I could have sworn they knew me better than that.

* * *

Zach POV:

I gulped. Cam wasn't a … How could she?

"Zach, man … is you okay?" Grant asked. Bex hit him over the head.

"It is okay, Bex."

"Are you okay though?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Macey POV :

I am not done with Cammie! How dare she! I mean it's just unethical! No morals! No values! No self-respect! Breathe Macey, Breathe! I mean how do I not know if it was taken away from her. Or if it didn't even happen. Or maybe she lost it to Lance, or one of those dudes in the picture.

_**The Pros and Cons of Not Knowing if Your Friend Lost Their Virginity **_

_**A list **_

_**By Macey McHenry **_

_**Pro : It allows you to think.**_

_**Con: You worry.**_

_**Pro: You investigate.**_

_**Con: What you come up with scares the living hell out of you. **_

_**Pro: You get to interrogate said friend.**_

_**Con: Said friend has probably endured numerous torture methods and your methods no longer scare you.**_

_**Con: You can't think of anymore pros.**_

_**Con: Said Friend doesn't answer your questions.**_

_**Con: Said Friend has a boyfriend who happens to be your sort of kind of ex-boyfriend.**_

_**Con: Your sort of kind of ex-boyfriend is pissed the hell off. **_

_**Con: All of your friends are pissed the hell off.**_

_**Con: You're pissed the hell off.**_

_**Con: You still wonder.**_

_**Con: You almost want to cry. **_

_**Con: You are filled with an anger.**_

_**Con: You realize that your friend could be a lot more experienced than you are in your main areas of being experienced. **_

_**Con : You realize that your experience was only obtained through hardships.**_

_**Con: You actually start crying.**_

_**Con: Your friends who are insanely pissed the hell off look at you funny.**_

_**Con: One of those said friends happens to be a guy you really like.**_

_**Con: You need to stop getting emotionally attached.**_

_**Con: When you think about Emotions you think about how when you were little you got emotionally attached to your family and they disappointed you time and time again.**_

_**Con: This causes more crying. **_

_**Con: This causes more staring. **_

You get the point.

* * *

Cammie POV:

I landed the jet. I told my so called friends over the intercom and told them to unload their stuff. I got out of the cockpit after they all left in the designated cars to the designated places. Something tells me that the girls and guys road in separate cars and Zach probably left. I was dead wrong.

"We need to talk Gallagher Girl."

* * *

I drove my white Lamborghini. I turned the radio on. "Fuck You" By Cee Lo Green was playing. How convenient. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Cammie, are you gonna say anything?" Zach questioned, like he was angry. Which he most likely was.

"So you believe them. You actually think I lost my virginity?"

"I mean , it would explain a hell of a lot!"

"After all of this, and this is the damn thanks I get for saving all of your god damned lives! All of you accuse me of doing something like that! How dare you!"

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE FUCKING YOU! I SPEND MONTHS TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR THE WHOLE MACEY THING AND YET YOU KEEP THIS DAMN SECRET BEHIND MY BACK! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"FIRST OF ALL, MACEY IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME ANY OLD FUCKING WAY YOU CHOOSE! I HAVE REASONS NOT TO TRUST YOU! AND YET I AM PUTTING THAT ASIDE TO BE WITH YOU! SO IF ANYONE SHOULD BE SO FUCKING PISSED OFF RIGHT ABOUT DAMN NOW ITS ME!" I yelled. I pulled into the driveway of my house in Paris. Everyone was outside on the front porch.

"OH AND BY THE DAMN WAY ZACH! FOR YOUR INFORMATION AND FOR EVERYONE'S INFORMATION, I AM A GOD DAMNED VIRGIN! AND ALL OF THOSE DAMN TIMES I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO WAS TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT THE HELL WENT DOWN IN GERMANY! BUT YOU CAN FORGET THAT NOW! AND SINCE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO FUCKING TRUST ME! WE ARE DONE!" I said, while I grabbed my suitcase and headed up to a different room.

* * *

I didn't eat dinner that night. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Cammie, look , I just wanted to tell you that if you plan to do anything crazy over here in Germany then, you better do it quick."

"Of course, Riley. Look, I'm gonna be bringing some of the old gang with me from Gallagher and Blackthorne."

"Including, that oh-so-charming-and-straight-guy Zach that you were in love with?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah that's the one. They all thought I lost my virginity to either you or Brandon, or god forbid 'Lance'." It was his turn to laugh this time.

"Wow, they sound like great friends. Besides, we all know Brandon…"

"I still think about the day they killed him you know. And they made me watch."

"You really changed after that didn't you? Only god knows how close you and Brandon were."

"Yeah, those were the better days."


	12. Bedrooms, Couches, and PushUps?

A/N : Hey Guys, just thought I would update another chapter. I had a chorus concert tonight and we did fantastic! I was writing this before and after the concert and such so ... yeah and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but it is a filler chapter for Zammie and a interesting chapter for Macey and Jake. If you have come up with a love nickname for them please tell me... Once again sorry about the shortness of the chapter I may find time to update another chapter tonight to sort of make up for it. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls , I do not.

* * *

I hung up with Riley and went to sleep.

Zach POV :

I heard the conversation. I couldn't believe it...

Macey POV :

" So how are we gonna divide up the rooms?" Jake asked.

"Damn, I don't know , how many giraffes are there in this place?" Grant said.

"Bloody hell , Grant! Don't drink all the Vadca!" Bex yelled.

"Luckily, Liz and I drew out some plans on the way here,but looks like the drunks need to stick together so therefore Jake and Macey will sleep together and.. "

" Sleep together? What the hell do you mean sleep together?" I questioned. I mean I barely know the guy, okay so maybe Jake and I are in the flirting everytime we see each other stage, but can you blame me? The guy is fine!

" Mace, we just mean sleep in the same room," Liz said. "But if you feel it nessecary to have your way with him then by all means, go ahead."

"Hey, so who is sleeping in what room? I think Bex and Grant went to go claim theirs."Jake said after getting a soda.

"Well, Jonas and I will room together and so will you and Macey, Jake." Liz explained while I was mentally face-palming.

"That leaves Cammie and Zach together." I said thoughtfully. Zach walked down the stairs with a pillow and a blanket and got on a couch.

"Well Liz and I thought that while we were away we could try sharing a room together to see if it would work out in the future." Jonas stated.

"Plus it also gives me a chance to test out my theory about people of the opposite sex rooming together." Liz said while getting her stuff. Her and Jonas walked up the stairs and found a room.

"So... I guess we are rooming together?" Jake questioned stating the obvious.  
" Well unless you wanna sleep on the couch with Zach, I'll be more than happy to room with you, by the way you get the floor."

" Hmm, Floor with Macey McHenry or couch with a pissed off Zach Goode? Which one to choose?" Jake pretended to ponder.

"They both sound equally horrible to me." I said.

"Yeah, but only one of them consists of me being a room with a hot girl all night." Jake said.

" Zach ? Hot? So that's how you roll. Well if you must , you must."

"Haha very funny, I was actually talking about this girl named Macey with these incredible blue eyes and beautiful hair." He was walking towards me now... Oh dear Jesus... "

"Well, how do you know she wants a tall , strong, smart and funny guy like you?"

" Because if I kissed her she wouldn't oblige."His head was right above mine.

"So are you going to kiss her?" I questioned.

"Well, ... I was thinking that..."Jake started. I couldn't stop staring at his juicy lips... " that couch its starting to look better and better." He did not! He walked away , took his shirt off, and winked at me. "Good night , love."

" You missed out , Jake. You really missed out on a fun time," I started to say, then I stripped down to my pajamas. " But, suit yourself. I'm sure Zach is happy to have company." I said as I walked away.

Cammie POV :

I woke up at 5 o'clock this morning. Did the usual routine. I was doing some one-handed push-ups when Zach came in.

"Gallagher Girl." Zach grunted. He must still be tired.

"Tired Blackthorne Boy." I replied. He smirked. I smiled. It felt like old times for just one second.

"I , uh, heard the conversation you had with Riley last night."

"I know."

"Look, Cam, I'm -" Zach got cut off by me.

"No need. I haven't heard an apology out of you before and this is not the time to start."

"So where does that leave us?"He asked. I got up from the floor , walked over to him, and kissed him.

"That's where this leaves us."

Let's just say that that was one of the best mornings a girl could ask for , until reality struck.

* * *

A/N : Okay so I need 20 more reviews to break a hundred! While you review I'm gonna get started on the next chapter that I am probably gonna post tomorrow! Thank you so much for the reviews that you guys did send out and the support of this story. I will probably start a poll when we get to chapter 20 on whether or not there should be a squel... so yeah... Thanks, I love you all bunches!


	13. Kitchen, Plans, and Another Call?

Cammie POV :

I went downstairs. Guess who I saw arguing? Surprise ,surprise. Macey and Jake.

"What the hell is your problem? "

"All I wanted was some damn toast while I watched The View! First you're a jackass last night and now you're a jackass in broad daylight! "

"Ooh, so this is about last night?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's not about what happened last night you bastard! "

"You're the tease!"

"You're the asswhole!"

"Bitch!"

"Wanker!"

"Slut!"

"Ass fucker!"

"Hooker!"

" The term is Prostitute and that was once with Preston Winters! "

"So you admit that you are a hooker!"

"I was a one-time hooker you gay man-whore!"

Even after all of this was said I still couldn't help but think about the incident from last night.

"Oh , so now I'm gay!"

"Well yeah, since you picked to sleep with Zach over me!"

Wait did she just say Zach? and Sleep with? And used you as a pronoun to replace Jake? The only thing I am getting from that is ' Jake slept with Zach.' and that is not a good sentence.

" Maybe, if you weren't such a tease all the time I wouldn't have had to!"

" Excuse me! I am anything but a ' tease ' ! If anything,YOU ARE THE TEASER IN THIS HOUSE! "

" What? "

" Yeah, with your 6-pack and your strong arms and you taking off your shirt last night and winking at me! You came this close to kissing me then you turn your nose up at me and go for Zach of all people! God, I can't even look at you! " Macey said while turning her back to Jake. God, you would think my life was a soap opera. ( A/N : Sorry if that offended anyone! ) And of course Jake does a story line move, turns her around and kisses her. It started out light at first then Macey just sort of climbed on top of him. So now Macey's on the kitchen counter and they are making out like nobody's business.

"Bloody hell! I have to wake up to them yelling, and now I come downstairs to see them making out on the kitchen counter? I have a hang over you know!"

" Bex, what do you mean you have a hang over? The only thing with alcohol in here is this Vadca flavored Truth Serum. "

" Grant and I drank the Serum!" She blurted out.

"Oh dear Jesus!"

"Bexy- Poo! Wanna try out what we did last nigh-"Grant said while strolling down the stairs.

"Why do you not have a headache Grant? Didn't you drink the serum too?" I questioned.

"What Serum? Bex drank some Vadca..."

"What do you mean only I drank the Vadca?"

"I had water?"

"What about the whole Giraffe thing? "

"That is called acting. I don't drink in front of people unless its at social events... and if its just a common party I ony pretend to drink." Macey stopped making out with Jake now.

"You loser!" Macey yelled.

"Do you realize what kind of crap that does to your body?"

"I can't believe this right now! Bloody hell , Grant! You took advantage of me!"

"Oh so me making out with you is taking advantage now?"

"God dammit! YOU GOD DAMNED WANKER! I-CAN-NOT-BELIEVE-THAT- YOU- WOULD -STOOP- SO-GOD-DAMNED-LOW - YOU- SON- OF- A -BITCH!" With every pause she hit him upside the head. Zach came down the stairs now.

"Bex mad at him again?"

"Yeah."

"What for this time?"

"Seems like she drank the truth serum and he didn't and she thought he did and they made out while she was only a bit intoxicated. Although she only remembers half of it because she most likely blacked out and substituted her own reality for the actual reality."

"She thinks they had sex and they didnt?"

"Basically." By the time we finished our conversation Bex threw a vase.

"Bex,calm your ass down!" Macey screamed. I carefully got one of those needles that I have that when shot into the blood stream can make a person sleep. I silently walked up behind Bex and got her right in her neck. She passed out immediately.

"That should do her."

"Did you just posion Bex?"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell does ' Not exactly ' mean? Gawd dammit , Cammie!"

"We need go over the plans for searching a house tonight."

"Who's house?"

"Mark McNeal." I said. I grabbed a camera and started recording everything that went on. Bex would need it when she woke up. I got the blueprint plans of his house and put them on the table.

"So this is the inside structure of his house. I am giving some outside shots to Zach and Jake. They will pass it around. By now his pretend parents are long gone. The place will most likely be deserted. The furniture there may not be suitable, but it is what it is. Now this is a gated community and we do not want the neighbors seeing us. I repeat - we can NOT be spotted. The community is not afraid to call the cops,and some of those cops are Circle Agents. Jake and Macey cover the West Wing. Grant , you and Bex will cover the East Wing. Jonas and Liz will stay here and look after the bugs I already planted. Zach and I will cover the Main Hall, Entry Way,and the Library."

"When did you plant these bugs?"

"A while back."

Bex POV :

I woke up. My head didn't hurt anymore. I just felt sort of angry at Grant. Remind me to kill that boy. Although, he does come through when needed. Nah, he can stick around for another day...

"Wake-y , wake -y sleepy head." Cammie came in.

"Urgh!"

"It's almost mission time."

"Mission?"

"You've about an hour to get straightened up and watch the video of the lay down of this house we are about to go through." I shot straight up.

"Finally, some damn action."

"Remember, the lioness waits for the right oppertunity when hunting for gazelle."

"Yeah , yeah, patience is a virtue, give me a bloody break."

" FIfty-five minutes and counting."

"I'm hurrying!"

Cammie POV :

I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Cam, look don't do anything stupid. Security is on my ass."

"Oh , hey Riley how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Cam , I'm serious."

"Ri, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I promise. We are just gonna look through McNeal's house tonight."

"Cam, even that is dangerous right now. Lay low, be extra to postpone coming here for a couple of days."

"Riley, look. I made a promised to myself as I watched Brandon get killed that I would infilitrate the Germany base as soon as I could. And I would make sure it was only a few months away. The same day, the same hour, the same , the same mili-second . "

"Cam, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want to have to watch everyone I love die."

"I know . I really do."

"I know you do."

"I love you , Cam. Brandon and I have always loved you."

"You know for a gay guys you and Brandon have always known how to make a girl feel special."

"Yeah, well... good luck on your mission. Bring back evidence."

"Gotcha' Ri. Love you too. Bye"


	14. Riley's Side, Break In, and His Plan?

_**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't up****dated in a while. But, I'm on Summer Vacation now, and from the 19th of June to the 9th of July do not expect updates. I will be in camp. I may or may not be able to , but still don't expect it. But anyways Review! Lets try to get to 120 reviews , you guys did awesome on the last one!**_

* * *

_**Riley POV: **_

I hope Cam will be okay. I mean ... she's like a little sister to me. Who took her shopping and made her like it? Me. Who made sure she got out of Germany in time? Me.

" Knock , knock."

" It's open. "

" Who were you talking to?"

" What I do in my spare time should not concern you Derek."

"Fine, fine."

" What is it that you would want?"

" Just to inform you that Lisa Pepperman and Mark McNeal are back. From their misson."

" What the hell did I need to know that for?"

" Because they requested to see you."

" So?"

" They're out in the hallway."

" Then send them in."

Lisa and Mark walked in.

" Oh, how the fates surely have smiled upon me. The two most wanted criminals of Gallagher in my office. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Haha, very funny. We need disguises Riley, and fast." Mark stated.

" Hmmm , no such luck, my measuring guy is out , and I would need new fabrics. "

" We'll pay you."

" I told you , you're S.O.L . Plus, that was an unauthorized mission. I could have you kicked out of this department. "

" You don't have the kind of balls to do such you fa-"

"Mark! Please! Look, Riley, ignore him, it's his first time in the business like this."

" Lisa, you and pretty boy over there got yourself in some deep shit, that even a elephant dressed like a lady wouldn't be able to cover your asses in. I suggest you leave my office or else I will have trouble keeping my mouth shut when officals come. I suggest you start running, 'cause they're gonna find your asses, and your mommies and daddies aren't gonna be able to save you."

" Whose side are you on here? I'm trying to get revenge! That bitch , Cammie killed my mother!"

" And your mother killed her father. I'd say you were pretty even, and making pretty boy Mark over there be _**interested **_in her was icing on the god damned cake. Her and her crew are probably going to be looking for you, and so are Mark's parents and your father Lisa. They know about the unauthorized mission. They've killed off every single son of a bitch that went along with it, and don't think they won't get you." They started pacing back and forth at my words.

" Riley, think about what you're saying. What if this works? " Derek suggested.

" Either way , we won't have enough time or material for that kind of disguise. I don't do sloppy work."

" Eefff you man! I'm not going to take this sitting down! It's bullshit! Lisa, c'mon! " Mark started flipping out.

" We're gonna die , Mark! Oh my god, we screwed up!"

" No , you're not." said Derek.

" You'd be damn stupid to listen to Derek."

" Riley, let us stay here please?"

" That's your best bet, but not with me. Derek seems like the right person for it though."

" Right, well, this way."

I turned around and sighed. Cammie needs to hurry up.

* * *

_**Cammie POV : **_

We were all suited up. Liz and Jonas were driving the moving van we posed to have coming into the neighborhood. Thanks to Macey we looked like movers. Jonas drove up to the gates and I punched in the number. Surprisingly it still worked. Thus far things were running according to plan. We all split up.

"Check your comms, guys." Jonas said

"Chameleon and Shadow to Peacock and Fly are you in?"

"Peacock and Fly are in, Duchess and Hotshot are you in?"

"Hotshot and Duchess are in, Duchess is trying to kill Hotshot. Bookworm and Hacker can you read us?"

"Bookworm and Hacker can read Chameleon and Shadow, Peacock and Fly, and Hotshot and Duchess."

Zach and I ransacked the the entry way. Just a couple of spider-webs. Not much. We finally got to the Library.

I remember Mark aka Lance and his 'father' going into the Library to discuss something. I saw the ' father' hand Mark a file and put it back into the desk when his 'wife' and I came in.

" Look through the bookshelves, I'll take care of the desk." I said to Zach.

I tried to open the middle drawer , but it was locked. I unlocked it and got the file.

"Bookworm and Hacker to Chameleon , Shadow, Peacock, Fly, Hotshot, and Duchess. We have a distrubance. A male is about to walk into the house, I repeat a male is about to walk into the house. Running a scan and background check on him. His name is George Alamacer, age 24, C.O.C. worker. He is armed you have to get out of there quickly."

"Chaemeleon to Bookworm, I know him, I repeat , I know him."

"Bookworm to Chameleon is he safe? I repeat, is he safe?"

"Chameleon to Bookworm, lets just say We'll have to take him hostage."

" Excuse me? Chameleon, the objective was not to take hostages , but to get in and out while searching."

"I've already got an important file, but a person would be much better."

"Peacock to Chameleon, think about what you're saying here."

" Shadow to Hotshot and Fly, meet downstairs now."

" Hotshot to Shadow - we're on our way."

" Fly and Peacock to Shadow and Chameleon - we're on our way."

" Chameleon to Duchess- are you in?"

" Duchess is in."

" Stand in positions everyone." I said, as George walked in. Probably to retrieve the file. He checked his watch. I walked out of the shadows to the other side behind a pole.

" Who's there?" George said.

"Funny, you think you would remember an old friend George-y."

"Funny, if this old friend was such a friend maybe they would stop hiding."

"Haha. Let's just say we're frenimies."

"No such thing in this business."

"Or is there?"

"I'm guessing you have the file from the library."

"No, but thanks for telling me where it is." I said and he went ghost pale. Figures, he's a rookie. " You just made a rookie mistake. Time to pay the price. Now! "

Zach sprung into action by kicking George in the face. Then retreating to help Grant and Jake with the ropes while Bex, Macey, and I blind-sighted him by beating him up.

George threw a left hook at Bex and Macey made him loose balance so Bex stopped his arm then she broke it. As he was falling Macey and I got the rope and tied his legs together, then Bex , Macey and I tied his harms together behind him.

" Boys do us a favor and drag him into the truck will you?"

"Fine."

"Hurry up, we need to get him back here by tomorrow,without his memory." This was going to be a long night..

* * *

_**Riley POV : **_

I walked down the hallway to the meeting. Thus far, I was early, as planned. Don't tell Cammie, but I had set aside my own little side mission to be sure that when she got here she would get out with ease. That would mean back-up, so I needed one thing, the HeadQuarter's Head Gossip, Ammie Franks.

" Oh, good moring Ri. Please step into my office. "

" Thanks, Ammie."

" Now let's see if I can be of help."

" Who are the people who are working to destroy the . ?"

"Trying to get a raise? Well , my sources say... You, Damon, Angela, Fresco, Phillipe, Darrin, Derek..."

"What do you mean Derek?"

"I know right, sometimes my resources can mess up, I mean they have you on the list."

"Right... Well is that all?"

"Yeah , for now anyway, they'll have a whole new list up by tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be here then."

"Alrighty, by Ri, oh and don't forget my fashion magazines!"

"I won't." I said on the way to the meeting. Todays Topic : George Alamacer gone missing. Figures,he's a rookie, and a sloppy rookie at that too. So undecent. I swear the recruits these days are lacking in couth.

* * *

**_A/N : I know it may seem short but its 1,414 words excluding the Author's Note at the top and this one. So let's try and get to 120 reviews, which means I at LEAST expect 7 reviews, which is not that tough so, please click that button and review! Thanks guys! _**


	15. Interrogation

**_A/N: This is a really short chapter, just thought I would update though so... yeah, okay some people might've been confused, Riley's POV was after the phone-call with Cammie, and Aimme was supposed to be like a version of Tina Walters. _**

* * *

**_Cammie POV ( THE INTEROGATION ) : _**

"Hello George."

"You again!"

"Yeah, it's me. So tell me, who told you to get the file?"

"I'll never tell you! You bitch!"

"Really? Is that anyway to treat your friends George? I thought we had a better relationship than that."

I was interrogating George, trust me, using the Truth Serum is going to be a last resort.

" I have nothing to say!"

"Now George, the only reason we're keeping you alive is because you have some vital information, and we want in on it. Now I'm going to ask you again , Who sent you to retrieve the file?"

"None of your business."

"Wrong answer." I said as I scratched his face. My nails had the rarest kind of poisen known to man, and yes they were dry.

"AHH!" He screamed in pain.

"I don't like doing this to you , but I will if I have to. Now you can get your face cleaned up if you tell us who sent you there, but if you don't it might cost you an arm and a leg. Literally."

"I'd rather choke on my own liver than tell you shit, lady!"

"George-y! C'mon, I thought we were friends here! You want to get out of here. I can get you out of here if you just answer some questions. Now, I can get some reinforcements in here to straighten you out. Shadow , Hotshot, and Fly come in."

They walked in and his eyes widened. I heard him gulp in the dead silence.

"Still not gonna talk?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Fine then. Duchess and Peacock come in."

They also walked in.

"So what, they're just girls. You can't be serious! CIA has gone so downhill from where it used to be."

"Or has it?" I whispered in his ear. "That one can knock you out in one single punch- for eight hours..." I said while pointing at Bex. "This one is one of the scariest operatives you'll ever meet in your lifetime. Think about it. Very . Carefully." I said while pointing to Macey.

"And you?"

"You don't want to know about me, George, your friend here has some secrets up her sleeve."

"So what? You're going to have your friends here kill me?"

"Oh no, they're not for killing, we have machines to help me do that. They're for reinforcements."

There was a moment of cold , unbearable , dead, chilling , frustrating, agonizing silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Agents Mark McNeal and Lisa Pepperman direct you to get the letter?"

"Yes."

"Are Agents Mark McNeal and Lisa Pepperman on an Authorized Mission from the C.O.C. in Germany?"

"The Mission was Unauthorized. The heads of C.O.C. headquarters in Germany are killing everyone apart of their mission."

"Are the two Agents alive?"

"Currently, yes."

"Okay. What was so important in that file?"

"It holds the Mission Details and Objective. Along with the people involved. They didn't want it to get in the wrong hands so they sent me."

"No shit, Sherlock." Macey snorted.

" Peacock! We're done here, George. You get to go home in a few hours. Go to sleep." I said as I injected him in his arm with a serum that makes you go to sleep and makes you loose your memory.

"Don't you want to know where they are?"

"I already know, they're at the C.O.C. base in Germany ."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"A sign."


	16. Derek? , Girl's Day, and Situations

**_A/N: Hey Guys, I've been working on this since I got back from camp. It is 1,388 words not including the Author's Note so I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**_Riley POV_**

"Riley, what the hell is going on over there?"

"A lot of things , Cam."

"Ri,"

"Look, just wait it out. Lisa and Mark are here , but in hiding. Trust me, things will be okay."

"You said that the last time."

"Cam.."

"I know it was a low blow, but still.."

"Do not stress. I have a plan."

"Not another one!"

"Cam, look. It will work out this time, because I've got back-up."

"Back-up?"

"I'll have to explain later...Bye."

"Bye."

I got off the phone with Cam. I needed to buy more time, and more space.

"Stanley can you get me in contact with Derek please."

"I thought there was some sort of .. I dunno bad blood between you two."

"Stanley, don't question me!"

"Fine."

I went back to work on these clothes that I was making for some big secret plan or whatever.

"Do you ever leave this god damned place?"

"So nice of you to state your presence Derek."

"So nice of you to request me Riley. Oh wait, its not nice of you."

"Pity, and I thought we were becoming real chums."

"What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Oh , I don't know, just that you and I both know that you are helping Mark and Lisa. "

"You wouldn't dare hold that against me."

"We both have secrets , Derek."

"Some secrets are worth more than others."

"Which ones exactly?"

"You working with Morgan." Nothing could have prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth. Nothing could have stung more. He couldn't have said it with any more venom in his voice.

"As if to say you aren't trying to bring this organization down. As if to say your little outtings aren't so you can go to meetings. With Solomon."

"Have you been stalking me , Riley?"

"Oh, come off it! You and I both know we've been tailing each other."

"Haha, yeah...But if you do it again , I'll kick your gay ass."

"Homophobia is not the way Derek." He started to laugh at my words. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"In all seriousness though, what is your plan?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Cammie POV**_

"Cammie, it has been a week and still no ' sign' ! I say we just go now." Bex was trying to persuade me. Everyone was getting restless. We were in the kitchen. It was one of those kitchens that are off the side of the living room.

"Why don't we just chill out for a while. The lioness always waits for the right- "

"I don't give a shit about patience being a damn virtue!"

"Bex, working in our profession causes us to wait a lot! That is something I thought you knew."

"You know what , Cammie? Ever since you came back from your little adventure,if you can call it that, you've been acting like a bitch! Bossing everyone around, acting like your the most experienced one in here! We've all got our own lives to live you know!"

"Then live them! I didn't ask you to come. I told you the conditions, and me being a bitch, you haven't been the kindest person in the world your damn self!"

"You will not speak to me like that! Like I'm some little kid who doesn't know any better! How dare you!"

"How dare I? Bex, these people we are about to kill will stop at nothing to kill you! Nothing to make sure your teeth are sitting on their mantle! Nothing to make sure that their children will do the same to yours! I never thought I would see the day when the person I envied for her courage and determination would give up , and just quit! And as for me talking to you like a little kid that doesn't know any better, is because you don't know any better!"

"That's B.S. and you know it!"

"What the heck has gotten into you guys?" Liz said while she and Macey walked down the steps.

"Bex is getting restless. We all are." I answer.

"Then why don't we get the job done?"

"I haven't exactly been completely honest with you. I have friends working in C.O.C."

"What?" They questioned in unison.

"Riley is a good guy."

"Who is Riley?"

"Remember those guys in the picture from the Jet? Yeah , well they were both gay , Brandon and Riley. I befriended them and the last time I was in Germany ..."

"Cam?"

"Brandon got killed . And they made me watch as torture." I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my face. "It was mostly my fault. I could've done better, been better. Riley lost the love of his life that day."

"Oh my god, Cam. I'm so sorry!" Liz said as she hugged me. Macey just sort of stood there for a moment. Bex had the look of understanding in her eyes.

"So that's how you and Zach recovered? Good for you." Macey said.

"Uh.. Mace? Wanna spill what's going on with you?"

"I did something stupid."

"Such as?"

"Jake and I came so close to ...ya' know, but then we stopped of course, and he still hasn't asked me out."

"What the hell?"

"Exactly, he probably thinks I'm just some booty call or , I'm disgusted with myself."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"That bastard."

"Well, as long as we are having a confessional...Jonas and I got into an argument last night."

"What about?"

"Living together in the future."

"Is he rushing you?"

"No it's just that ... it's complicated."

"Well Bex?"

"What?"

"You and Grant. I know for a fact you're feeling frustrated."

"How would you know?"

"Well..."

"That was a stupid question for me to ask. But yeah... things haven't been right lately." Everyone decided to look at me.

"Zach and I aren't having many problems lately actually. "

"As if the secrets aren't killing you."

"We both have our secrets. Plus it keeps things interesting."

"How did they become the model couple?"

"I have no idea how we achieved that. I have an idea though, how about a girls day out in Paris?"

"SHOPPING!" Bex and Macey squealed.

"Sorry Liz."

"It's cool, maybe shopping will take my mind off of things. By the way where are the guys?"

"Upstairs." Macey answered.

"Let's leave a note?" I asked.

"Yeah ,sure." They agreed.

* * *

_**Jake POV ( after the girls left )**_

"Zach, I think I messed up big time."Grant said.

"There is your first problem , you said think." I replied.

"Zach, I messed up too." Jonas said while sitting on the couch. We were in the living room and Zach was getting a drink from the kitchen.

"I know for a fact that Mace is happy." I stated matter-of-fact-ily

"You are such a lier Jake. You know McHenry wants you to ask her out , at least on a date. Especially after what happened last night." Zach sat back on the couch.

"You know about that?" I wondered if everyone was in my business.

"Who doesn't?" Zach questioned.

"Jonas, you know Liz. She sees through your whole game plan." He continued.

"Jonas had a game plan?"Grant inquired. Hehe , I used a big word after Grant's name. Okay I have to stop hanging out with Grant.

"Liz and some dude named Charlie were getting awfully chummy in the labs one day , and I dunno...wanted to be closer?" Why do I feel like we are having some weird bromance confession time?

"So you decided to start talking about you guys living together? You haven't even kissed yet!" Grant stated.

"You do not know that!"Jonas half yelled , half whispered.

"Does anyone else here see the problem with Zach not having a problem in his relationship? I mean they are a train reck filled with secrets!"

"What goes on between Cammie and I is none of your damn business Jake."

"Yeah it kind of is. Considering you and Macey used to date."

"Whoa, whoa Jake. You're stepping out of lines there."

"It's okay , Grant." Zach said as he took a swig of his drink."He doesn't know the story. He doesn't understand a lot. Leave him be." And with that he walked up stairs.

* * *

Tadaa! I got the situation with Charlie from Translation By: Macey McHenry which is written by gallaghergirlheart. If you haven't read the story, please read it and review! :) and R&R for me too! Let's get to 130! BTW , you guys are great! I am loving the reviews! :) so press that button down there vvvvvvvv


	17. Reverse Physcology, & Taylor's Hair?

**Cammie POV**

We had gone to a few shops then stopped at a coffee shop for some drinks. We each had a few bags. Liz had mostly Tech stuff.

"So , I am totally gonna roundhouse kick Grant when we get home."

"I'm gonna ignore Jake when we get there."

"I'm gonna put a virus into all of Jonas' computers .Again."

"Wow, a bit juvenile don't you think? I mean all of this is ridiculous."

"Since when did you become the guy expert?"

"Being locked in a C.O.C. cell gives you time to think."

"Cam."

"Honestly, I mean - maybe Jake doesn't know how to ask you , Mace. You're pretty scary. Bex, have you considered that Grant is so silent around you because he doesn't know what to say? Liz, have you even thought of the fact that Jonas might've seen you and Charlie in the Chem. Labs that night? You guys are making things sound so complicated! Just talk."

"Then why are we here?"

"I wanted to go shopping, and we were all bored. Bored enough to create some drama that might've been off of a Soap Opera! _**( A/N : Again , sorry for the possible offense!) **_"

Macey gave me a death glare, Bex had a thoughtful look on her face , and Liz looked off in the distance.

"So I'm guessing we're going back to the house?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Possibly." Macey said.

"Mace!"

"What? My situation isn't exactly easy to deal with! I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"Is this some trick phsycology?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm. I won't talk to him."

"Okay."

"Good." Bex and Liz rolled their eyes and got up.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Fine, I'll talk to him!"

"Whatever."

"Stupid reverse phsycology." Macey mumbled.

"What was that?" I said while walking away.

"Nothing!"

This is going to take a while.

**Jonas POV **

Zach and I decided to clean up while Jake and Grant wanted to watch all the Twilight Saga movies ...

Don't ask.

So here I am doing the dishes thinking about formulas , which was easy thinking , when Jake deicides to comment on Taylor Lautner's hair cut.

"I mean in the first movie his hair is all long and junk. How did that happen?" Jake questioned.

"Um, Jake,... they put a wig on him." Zach answered with a smirk. I swear , if he doesn't stop his darn smirking...

"Are you serious?" Grant was well.. being Grant?

"Yes, Grant. Or they got extensions."

"I thought only girls got those..."

"Grant it was a movie!"

"So wait, his is hair that long because of extentions or a wig?"

"I'm gonna have to go with extentions." Zach said.

"Me too."

"I think it was a wig!" Jake and Grant said in unison.

"Dude , why would they buy a whole wig , which costs more than extentions , for one character that isn't even important in that part of the Saga! I reasoned.

"Yeah, but a wig is easier to take off! Therefore giving them more time to work on his make-up!" Jake tried to reason.

"He barely wears any make-up! News-flash, Robert obviously has to wear more make-up and take more time because of his stupid glittery body! Taylor on the other hand just got extentions!" Zach said.

"Whoa! Don't hate on Robert's glitter! Just because you don't sparkle in the sunlight doesn't mean you should hate!" Grant shouted.

"Who hates on a guy that glitters in the sunlight? Oh , right , it's Grant!"

I guess we were too worked up into this conversation to notice that the girls had walked through the door , with shopping bags.

**Macey POV**

"May I ask what the hell is going on here?"

"Considering that Taylor Lautner is on the screen with long hair and the guys were yelling, I'm guessing that it's over his hair length?" Liz decided to jump in.

"Bella is such a hobbknocker!" Grant exclaimed.

"You see this , Cam, do you? Do you understand what I have to work with?"Bex wanted pity.

"He may be smarter than he looks, he is an a- I mean spy -in-training."Cammie reasoned. Hmm interesting slip-up. Must investigate later.


	18. Dreams , Muppets,and Phineas and Ferb

**Cammie POV **

_Run. Jump. Shoot. Run. Run. Shoot. I ran through the woods with them chasing after me. I had developed certain acuteness when it came to the woods. Since they were fast I had to be faster. I had to be stronger to find those answers. I had to find those answers. The sound my heart's pulsation coursed through my entire body as I fled. It was a cold night to be running like this, but my body was as warm as possible. It was hard to take in the cold night air. Breathe. I saw one gaining on me so I shot him. Three out of the original ten left. The scratches on my face burned as I tried to be aerodynamic. I conceived a plan to just climb in a tree and wait it out until they lost me. I assumed the fog would cover me, but in this business no real assumptions can be made. The fog __**HAD**__ to help conceal me. My gun was running out of bullets and there was no real time to load some more unless I had cover. Plus, I couldn't risk them getting that close to me anymore. I heard them vehemently shout some obscenities at me in Russian. I became slightly vexed at this. I would rather not get called a bitch in every country I went to. Get some new words people. Bloody hell… I stifled some laughter at this as I stealthily climbed up a tree. I loaded my gun. SNAP. Oh no… SNAP! My body and my gun made a four foot drop. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. My vision was blurry. The men made a mockery of me and my skills. I slowly reached my hand over to grab the gun. One of those low life vultures kicked it away from me._

"_Ha-ha. You're dead Morgan."_

"_NO!" I desperately tried to scream hoping someone would hear it. _

"_NO!" _

I felt someone shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Cammie!"

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone sitting around me. Wide-eyed and even a couple of them crying. I gulped. The dream happened again. This time I was screaming for real. I felt my head. I had actually been sweating. I felt the rest of my face where the scar used to be. I almost cried, but instead I shook my head and got up. I was fully aware that everyone either had their eyes on me or on the bed I had slept in.

"What just happened there?"

"I just had a nightmare. It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"Cammie, don't lie, please." Liz choked out.

"Lizzy, I'm not lying. It was a nightmare."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I- I just want you to-to admit that your scared."

"You want me to say it Liz?" I said as I looked at her through the mirror I was standing in front of. "I'm scared that if I bring everyone with me I might…I might lose you all to some physco who doesn't feel anything when they kill people. I'm scared that everyone in this room might die because of me. I can't take that. I can take all of them by myself if I really tried, but loosing you guys is just…" I shook my head and walked out the room and down the stairs. I heard Zach follow me.

"Gallagher girl, let's do something fun." I could feel Zach's smirk behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

He smirked again. "Just a game of hide and seek at the mall; if you're up for it. You could always just I don't know forfeit and declare me as the winner, just like last time."

"Excuse me? When did I forfeit?"

"You didn't; you just lost because I'm too Goode for your so-called spy skills."

"Well listen here, _assassin,_ you never won all those times we played Hide and Seek in the mall."

"Ruby Slipper Exhibit."

"Oh c'mon! That is so not fair. I was ill prepared." Zach got really close to me for a second.

"Then be prepared this time." He whispered. It was my turn to smirk as I got a little closer to him.

"Count on it."

Bex turned her head around the corner.

"Did I hear someone say a challenge?" I nodded. Macey turned her head around the corner too.

"In a mall?" Liz turned her head around the corner next with Jonas.

"And we get to use our gadgets?" They said in unison.

"Will Kermit the Frog be there with Oreo Blizzard cake?" Guess who that was? Surprise, it's Grant.

"What the hell, Grant?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Sesame Street."

"Grant, Sesame Street is totally different!" Bex looked shocked at him.

"It was all puppets!"

"Yeah, but don't confuse the great Muppets with that crap called Sesame Street!"

"Hold on! Sesame Street was the bomb! The Muppets were good, but Sesame Street had character."

"You call a wanna-be vampire that likes to count 'character'?" Bex was genuinely angry now. Jonas and Liz had already started to pack the gadgets for everyone, while Macey and Jake started counting everyone's money. Zach got himself a yogurt and I stood there watching their conversation turn more into an argument over characters. I felt Zach stare at me.

"Blackthorne boy, you're staring again."

"It's not my fault you're walking around here in very short shorts." After he said that I looked down and blushed a little.

"I guess I should get changed then."

"I could help you with that."

"Hmm… nah I think I'm good, but thanks for the fantastic offer Zachary."

"Really Gallagher Girl? Full name? Seriously?"

"I'll see you later Zach." I sauntered away and giggled.

**Bex POV:**

"Grant you doofus!"

"Phineas and Ferb!"

"Easy, Candace."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. You mean to tell me that the best character from that show is anyone but Ferb?"

"Ferb doesn't even talk!"

"He does talk sometimes!"

"Oh c'mon! Even Phineas and Ferb's dad is better than Ferb!"

"I don't know who you are anymore." Grant whispered. I couldn't help it this time. I busted out laughing. Grant started laughing too. Macey looked at us like we were high, so we laughed some more.

"But seriously, Ferb is better than Candace."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey everyone. Review please. I hope all of you have wonderful and happy holidays. Be safe. These opinions about these child show characters are not my own. I just thought of them. I do NOT own them . Thanks for reading. _**

**See you next chapter**

_- Livey(:_


	19. Van Conversations and Riley?

**Jake POV **

_Watch over the teenagers, Derek says. Play __nice, __he says. Be __**normal for once**__, the idiot says. I swear, when I get my hands on him…_

"Jake? Hello? Earth to Jake? Anyone in there?" Macey said to me in the back seat of the van.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that you haven't been talking to us that much, so I thought I'd see what's going on. What is…going on?"

"I-I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just stuff…"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Macey POV **

_Just stuff, hah. OK. If he thinks I'm gonna just let it go like that then he has another thing coming...Now I just need to question him and Cammie. _

"Cammie?"

"Yes, Mace?"

"One time, I could have sworn you almost said that the boys went to a school for assassins." I stated, ever-so-calmly. Of course this caused Zach to swerve a bit. _Cue the eye roll. _

"Macey, why did you decide to bring it up now?"

"I dunno. Maybe I wanted to get killed by Zach's poor driving skills."

"Can it, McHenry."

"I'm not an assassin. I didn't kill anyone. I don't have a perfect shot. Lalala…" Grant started chanting.

"What?" Bex looked between the boys and Cammie. "Who in the bloody hell was going to tell us? This is worse than the time my mum went to Bangladesh for dinner and didn't tell me, Cammie."

"To be fair, Bex; the only reason this is worse is because your 'mum' killed a guy with her spoon. I simply withheld information from you. It's not like there isn't stuff you don't know about, Rebecca Baxter."

"Why you little…"

"Bex! Contain yourself, please." Liz whispered. Bex settled down and we all sat in an uncomfortable silence, one that had confirmed my suspicions. Zach finally pulled into a space in the mall's parking lot.

"Is that what you were thinking about, Jake? How you killed whoever you had to kill in order to even come to Gallagher?" I jumped out of the van as I heard Jake reply:

"I didn't kill anyone to come to Gallagher, Macey!"

"Tell that to a person that cares."

* * *

**Grant POV**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What do you mean you didn't kill anyone to come to Gallagher?" I asked after Bex, Macey and Liz all went into the mall. That's right; I know how to ask questions. Be surprised!

"I didn't have to." Jake answered, while looking at the ground.

"Why not?" I counteracted.

"Because I… I was sent to Gallagher on a mission." This caused Zach to stand at even more attention, if that was possible. I swear, you would think he had his poker face well put together, but every single time we play cards…

"From who?" Can you guess who that was? Me! Bexy –bear would be so darn proud.

"A member of the Circle," I had to literally throw Cammie over my shoulder to ensure she wouldn't kill him in front of these people.

"So you're going to try to kill us now?"

"No, that wasn't the mission. I was supposed to be here to watch over Cammie and her friends."

"Who exactly sent you?" Cammie asked, after I set her down.

"Derek and Riley," Jake answered.

"Riley sent you? Is he okay? Did they find out about him yet? What's going on?"

"Riley is fine, everything is okay. Don't worry about it."

"Wait a minute who in the world is Riley?" Jonas, who has been extremely quiet, and I asked.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think I'm Riley."

* * *

**Riley POV **

I walked up behind Cammie and the guys while they were interrogating Jake. I told Derek not to send him in, but no, he just had to . Oh well, he has been of use for now.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think I'm Riley."

"Rye!" Cam said with enthusiasm, might I add. Her boy- toy, Zach, rolled his eyes in response. _Typical. _

"Cam! It's been too long."

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey, I'm so truely sorry for the wait! I know I said I would update back in December , but my Word wasn't working and I didn't want to write on Wordpad, because then it wouldn't be as grammatcially correct, even though I know I'm not that correct in the first place. I also apologize for how short the story is(663 words without the A/N). But , in brighter news I am currently working on a new AU story as you may or may not have read in some of the earlier chapters. It is called Unlucky 13 as of right now and I have a Beta for it , so I am excited about that. I will also have a one-shot coming out about Zach and Grant, for comedic relief. Also, this story will be ending soon. :( But there is some action coming up so be prepared. Oh! I also have a poll up on my page so look at it and vote! Thanks! I love you guys for reading and reviewing!**_

_**- Livey **_

_**P.S - If you actually read this , tell me if you like the Hunger Games and if you do , who your favorite character is and why in a review or in my inbox! Thanks.**_


	20. More Riley, and Jake's Surprise

**_Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't actually mean to update in 2012...Anywhoo... Life caught up to me once again fanfictioners... Life sucks , right? So here's another chapter with a recap(: Your welcome. Oh and by the way , this chapter is actually longer than some of the other ones( mostly recent), so you can have a field day with that. NEWS: This story is probably ending soon. Therefore, there could be two endings. One that gets you a sequel and one that doesn't. If I get at least ten reviews saying you want a sequel I may do one. If I get no reviews involving a sequel then I will figure that you hate my lack of updating , which is understandable, and don't want another story like this from me OR you didn't read this part . Which is fine , cause it will be copied and put to the bottom. Kay? Bye! Love ya' _**

* * *

_Recap (Because it has been a while and some of my lovely readers asked for it): Cammie came back from her "vacation" with a person named Lance. Lance turned out to be scum, and was working for the Circle with some girl named Lisa Pepperman. It then turned out that they were not who they said they were (of course) .The gang then met Jacob Delaney, aka Jake. Soon it was discovered that they all needed to go to France and Germany to finish what had been started. On the way there the girls thought Cammie had "cheated" on Zach with either friend, Riley or Brandon. The rest of the gang eventually found out that Brandon had died and Riley was just her friend(which made sense, because he IS gay…). They captured a Circle member at "Lance's" house in France, and gave them the information that a certain mission, involving Cammie dearest, was not authorized. They were waiting on Riley's "okay" to head over to Germany when Bex, Liz, and Macey started having doubts and relationship strains. The boys had an argument over Taylor Lautner's hair in Twilight. Then they all decided to brush up on their skills some more, so they wanted to go to the Mall. Jake practically admitted that Derek and Riley, who are currently working in the Circle's base in Germany, sent Jake to check on Cammie and the gang. Bex, Liz, and Macey have found out that the boys go to a school for assassins… _

_Riley just showed up in the parking lot of the mall, where they were supposed to do a spying "game." _

**WrittenCamera396 brought this Chapter Recap to you. **

**Cammie POV **

I looked at my friend. He had gotten taller and stronger since I had last seen him. His red hair hung on his forehead in natural curls, nothing Justin Bieber-like. The bright blue eyes reflected his smile. His fingers still looked nimble, as if they had the designer's touch. Which makes sense, because the twenty-one year old was good with clothing.

"Riley, you know I love you, but what are you doing here?" I cocked my hip to the side with a knowing look at Riley. He has always been like an overprotective brother to me, much like Grant and Jonas.

"You know I can't keep a secret from you, but really we should go get your friends from the mall and go back to the house, so we can discuss things."

"We just got here! Cammie, tell your friend we just got here. We just got here!" Grant ranted. Then some unidentified male came walking out of the mall while carrying a very furious Bex , with Macy and Liz following them. The girls did not seem happy…

"Who is that?" Jonas asked. The man was getting closer to us. Zach finally looked up, and Riley turned around to look at him.

"Derek?" Zach questioned.

"Derek! You found the girls." Riley clapped his hands. I must have had a confused look on my face because Zach got closer.

"I know him from Solomon. He was helping us bring the Circle down." He whispered to me. I nodded my head in understanding. Random people just decide to show up now in my life, of course.

"Unhand me, you bumbling bit of baboon! I will rumble you to the death!" Bex shouted. The aforementioned Derek's face was priceless when she said baboon.

"Is she serious?" Derek looked at us, as if expecting us to say she is joking.

"Hey Bri'ish Bombshell, how are you?" Grant asked in a terrible British accent. This earned him a firm stop on the foot. He then crouched over in pain. "She's dead serious, whoever you are. Good lord, Bex! That really hurt."

"Good." Bex replied while looking at her nails, as if they were ever in need of a manicure. I looked down at mine, and they were of course, average.

"She's a feisty one; I'll tell you that." Derek shook his head and proceeded to let Bex go. This earned him a good whack in the face.

"You were right, Cam! I do love her." Riley agreed with me. I nodded my head.

"You know these idiots?" Bex asked.

"Well, I know Riley, and Riley seems to know Derek, who got you three out of the mall." Riley and Derek seemed to have nodded in agreement. Jake looked up at Macey with somewhat regretful eyes. She did not seem to notice, unless she hid it well.

"So, Riley, why are we going back to the house again?" Zach gave me a pointed look. Grant and Jonas seemed to be interested as well. The girls seemed confused.

"Because there are some things we need to discuss."

"Such as?" I wanted to know why we had to go back to the house. Something smelled fishy around here, and it was not Bex's faux alligator shoes.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt this little pow-wow going on here, but could someone care to explain what is going on?" Macey looked at Riley and I.

"I'm Riley, Cam's friend, nice to meet you, Ms. McHenry, and those are some adorable shoes." Riley pointed at Macey's new Gucci heels that she happened to be very fond of, score one for Riley.

"Flattery will get you nowhere darling." Macey crossed her arms and put her perfectly pierced nose in the air. Score two goes to Macey.

"Oh, but it's gotten me on a nickname bases, now hasn't it?" Riley raised his eyebrows at her. Riley wins.

"We'll see." Macey said in a huff as she made a beeline for the car. Riley turned to look at the rest of us.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day!" Riley got into his Honda, and Derek followed suit.

We all pulled up to the house. I was ready to start asking questions, but the perimeter had to be secure first. After everyone got out the cars, I tossed Riley and Derek the keys to the house with some evapopaper instructions.

"Grant and Jonas you check the North side of the house, Liz and Bex check the South side, Macey and Zach check the East, Jake and I will check the West." I was about to walk away with Jake when Zach pulled my arm for a quick talk.

"What are you thinking, Cam?" Zach looked around, as if someone would intrude on our conversation. I had pondered how to answer that, eventually I decided to tell him the truth.

"That I can multitask." I replied simply, Jake and Macey were both giving me a look, so I gave them a nod to wait for us.

"You can't fix someone else's relationship, Gallagher Girl, it doesn't work that way." He looked me in my eyes, as if he were searching for something. There are those eyes that make me melt, again. I swallowed.

"Well I can damn sure try, can't I? Or is that off limits too?" I swear my voice cracked right there, but I had to let it go like a leaf in the wind didn't I?

"I'm not saying it's off limits; I'm saying that you may get yourself into something deeper than you bargained for." He had smirked, before and after he said that. God, I needed to go secure the area, now, before it was too late.

"Can we continue this inside?" I looked up at him.

"Sure." He turned away and walked over to Macey. I went towards Jake.

"What was that all about?" He asked as we started to scan the area.

"Nothing, just relationship stuff." I replied, actually not wanting to answer him.

"You two in murky waters again?" Why was he asking me this question? This might be on the brink of getting too personal.

"I don't know." I wanted to steer the conversation onto his relationship.

"It's always something with you two." Somehow, he became stuck on my relationship. I looked low, while he looked high. I thought carefully about my words before I replied.

"I suppose so, but that's what keeps it interesting sometimes." I could feel his stare at my back, but I just kept on.

"So are you in the same boat as Mace and I?" He finally looked away. I could finally breathe. Something was off about him, and not just today.

"You two are broken up, Zach and I are together." I looked at the ground for footprints. Sadly, there was none. There goes my chance to escape this conversation entirely.

"Do you love him?" I spun around to look at him. I knew the answer; Zach knew the answer, but why would Jake of all people want to know?

"What is with the sudden questions about Zach and me?" He looked me in the eye and stepped closer. I swear I just wanted this to end, and not on this note.

"I don't know." There was a deafening silence after that. I tried to process the next series of events, but I could not seem to.

"You could've run away with him then you know." Jake whispers in my ear. I nod, because of the huge lump in my throat, but it was not the tingly kind, it was the bad kind. It left me feeling hallow.

"You know about that." It technically should have been a question, but it was more a statement, because it was obvious that he knew.

"Yeah, I do. I get why you didn't; he shouldn't have asked you in the first place." He stepped ahead of me and kept sending glances my way.

"Why would you say something like that?" This was ridiculous! How could he just waltz in here and talk about my relationship as if it was tartar sauce?

"Because if he knew you as well as I did, he would know you have to do stuff by yourself." This boy was treading on thin ice over the fiery pits of hatred. I got really close to him, and I could tell my face must have been a flaming red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"I don't know what you think you know about me, but you don't know squat about Zach and me. If I were you I would keep my nose where it belongs, or else someone may be forced to rip it off your face." Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

30 minutes later-

I stormed into the house, fuming at Jake. He followed close behind. Riley and Derek sat on the couch.

"You had no right to say what you said and do what you did, Jake! I do not care who told you what. Stay out of my way." I ran up the stairs into my room, emotionally exhausted. I heard the others come in.

"I hope no one minds my asking, but what the hell just happened?" Grant asked.

"It seems as if Jake said something to Cammie…what else happened I have no clue about." Riley said.

"Jake, you and me, upstairs, in five minutes." Derek commanded. I heard footsteps that must have been Jake's, because Derek said, "I am truly sorry everyone, he is technically my responsibility."

"Better yours than mine." Macey muttered.

"So, when are we going to put personal issues aside and have this meeting?" Riley asked. I rolled my eyes; Riley was so straightforward.

"I think the real question is: who is going to talk to Cammie?" Zach questioned. I groaned. I do not feel like talking with him or with Macey now. I tuned out of their conversation and went to lie down on the bed.

I heard the door creek open and I was met with a pair of brown shoes.

"Jonas?" I inquired. It wasn't often that Jonas and I had conversations by ourselves. Don't get me wrong, he was nice and everything, but we just didn't talk often.

"What's wrong, Cammie?" I sighed. Why had they sent Jonas up? Maybe as a way to tell how angry I was? Whatever. Forget it, Cammie.

"Jonas, Jake is such an ass." I finally replied. Jonas sat down next to me on the floor in front of the bed.

"And?" He looked at me, knowing, somehow, that there was more. The kid is a genius.

"I wish he wasn't here." I admitted. I mean, come on. The extra baggage is enough. It is obvious he didn't want to be here, so he didn't have to be here.

"Do you wish he wasn't here or do you wish what happened didn't happen?" God, this was really starting to bug me; we are sidestepping around the real conversation he wants to have.

"It wouldn't have happened if he weren't here!" Truth is, I don't want to have the conversation he wants to have. I don't want to know, or reflect on what happened. I just know that I want this to be completely finished.

"Exactly what did happen, Cam?" He looked at me expectantly.

**Jake POV **

"Jake, why in the world would you say something like that to Cammie, You know she is sensitive to those kinds of things!" Here goes Derek, always trying to tell others what to do with their pathetic lives. I had started packing to get out of this place; it became too much for me too fast.

"Sorry, Derek, but someone had to tell her, or else it would become too late!" He is trying to lecture me? Wow, you know in all of the years I spent as a kid, I always wanted my dad to lecture me… Oh, well. Too late for that, I suppose.

"Too late for what?" He stepped closer to me. I could smell his cologne. The scent I had spent years wanting and an eternity hating.

"For the truth to be told that's what!" He asks these questions as if he didn't know. He knew. He had to know.

"Jake, we have gone over this; the truth isn't always what is best for people." Of course, we have gone over it. Of course, we have spent hours having this same exact conversation. Of course, he thinks it's about him leaving us. Of course. I turned around to face him.

"Just because I'm angry at you for walking out on my mom and me doesn't mean…"

"I didn't walk out on you, Jake! I didn't want you and your mother caught up in this mess!" He decides to cut me off… priceless.

"Well look how great that turned out to be? Are you proud of me now? Your son that you ran away from is here and you still don't want him to be! Well, it's fine; I'm gone." I knew he didn't want me here; he just didn't have the guts to say it himself. I continued packing.

"I didn't run away from you! I didn't even know you existed until…" He is lying.

"Until what, huh? Until Matthew Morgan killed my mother because of you? Or until I became embedded into the Circle?" Quickly, I spun around. More lies. More and more lies just pour out of his lying, sorry ass mouth.

"You can't blame me for that and you damn sure can't blame Cammie!" If he put the sort of effort into being a real father that he does into lying, I might actually like him.

"You send me on a mission to protect the daughter of a man that killed my only parent, and you expect me not to blame it on something? You are seriously messed up!" He looked torn and yet he didn't look sorry for his bastardizing.

"Jake, can't you see that you are on the same road as me?" He stretched out his arms and pleaded. It's funny that he is still trying to "get through" to me.

"Like father, like son, eh?" I headed towards the door again. This time was different. He didn't try and stop me. At least until he talked again.

"Is it wrong for me to want you to be different and stop being so blocked out from the world? Is it that wrong?" He was angry again. But it was a different kind of angry. Almost an agonizing kind of angry.

"No, what you are trying to do is completely reasonable, but it is too late for that." I turned my head back to look at him.

"I swear sometimes it feels like you **want** to kill people for a living." Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But it is for me to find out.

"Whatever pays the bills, right?" I held my bag over my shoulder and started heading toward the door.

"For an assassin, you have some serious emotions issues, kid." I stopped as those words flew out of his mouth, and turned around.

"Thanks pop. I learn from the best." Knowing it would be the last time I saw any of them, I fled.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't actually mean to update in 2012...Anywhoo... Life caught up to me once again fanfictioners... Life sucks , right? So here's another chapter with a recap(: Your welcome. Oh and by the way , this chapter is actually longer than some of the other ones( mostly recent), so you can have a field day with that. NEWS: This story is probably ending soon. Therefore, there could be two endings. One that gets you a sequel and one that doesn't. If I get at least ten reviews saying you want a sequel I may do one. If I get no reviews involving a sequel then I will figure that you hate my lack of updating , which is understandable, and don't want another story like this from me OR you didn't read this part . Which is fine , cause it will be copied and put to the bottom. Kay? Bye! Love ya' _**


	21. What Happened, Baking, and Jonas' Secret

"_**Of the thirty-six ways of avoiding disaster, running is always best."**_

_**- Anonymous**_

* * *

_**( Third Person POV) **_

_Jake looked at Cammie. His eyes saw the fragility, the youngness, the purity, and the determination that made up Cameron Morgan. He knew she forgave quickly, he knew she loved somewhat easily without acknowledging it, but what he was about to say may just destroy all of that. _

"_I know who your father was." He whispered. Cammie looked back at him. Fear, regret, anger, and questions where displayed upon her face for mere seconds before she became expressionless. _

"_What?" She wondered. What in the world could he possibly be hiding? He looked damned near triumphant to be discussing her father. _

"_Your father was a lifeless and a killing brute, that cared of no one else but himself." Jake let the words tumble and roll off of his tongue as if he has said them before, on numerous occasions. _

"_You know nothing of my father! You don't know him, or me!" Cammie whisper-yelled. She would have screamed it to the heavens if she could've, but Jake's words took her breath away. They sucked the life out of her. _

"_Matthew Morgan, father of Cameron Ann Morgan, spouse to Rachel Cameron-Morgan. Killer of Diane Delaney, who is the mother of Jacob Delaney. Yeah, I know all about him. I just wish I could've been there to see his downfall." His eyes glassed over as he thought of his poor mother's fate, and then they sparkled as he spoke of her killer's death._

"_How dare you? To accuse him?! And even if he did, how can that relate to me?" Cammie became slightly confused. Only to hear an answer that served her no justice._

"_You're a brute's daughter, Cammie. That son of a bitch killed my mother, and you trust me I will get my revenge." Jake had gotten very close to Cammie. So close that he backed her into a tree to the point where she felt timid. _

"_You're an asshole!" Cammie wanted desperately to get out of there, to flee, to stop listening to him, but she couldn't. _

_He laughed in her face and backed away from her. _

"_Honestly, you know nothing. You can go away for years and hardly scratch the surface. Take my word for it; you're lucky he's dead." Cammie looked at the ground. She came to a quick and rash decision, forgetting what she and Jake had in common, and how she would feel if his mother had killed her father instead. _

"_I want you out of here, Jacob, and I want you out of here now." Cammie voiced with so much venom and renewed determination that Jake believed her, and was glad. _

"_It would be my pleasure, I was going to leave here before that bitch and I fell out..." Jake didn't get to finish his sentence because before he knew it, Cammie slapped him hard across his face for talking about Macey McHenry that way. Then she ran from the woods. _

* * *

**(Liz POV) **

We sat at the kitchen table of the house. Jake had just left through the front door , and he took one of the cars with him. Jonas was still talking to Cammie upstairs, and there we sat, clueless. Macey looked almost heartbroken when she saw him leave and has kept her eyes on everywhere but the door since. Bex and Grant shared looks every now and then. Zach just looked at his lap. Riley leaned against the wall looking at the stairs, almost willing Cammie to walk down them with a small smile. I got up and started looking at our food levels.

I started baking. Baking cleared my mind sometimes. When I was on the brink of a formula or I was stressed from my everyday southern life and how it clashed with Gallagher life, I baked. My mother kept a supply of milk, sugar, eggs, flour, and other necessary ingredients needed for my baking moods. It was safer that way.

I could tell they were staring at me, so I turned around and bit my lip and pushed my glasses up. Then, I redid my hair into a bun and rolled up my sleeves and got to work.

* * *

**(Cammie POV)**

When I finished telling Jonas what happened, he looked at me in total shock. Then Derek came bursting into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but Jacob just left, with one of your cars." Derek looked back and forth between Jonas and me.

"It is fine, let him have it. I don't care anymore." Jonas looked at me expectantly.

"Derek can you leave the room for another moment, I need to talk to Cammie alone." I was surprised to hear him say that. We never talked alone this much. It had to be something important. Derek nodded and left. We sat in silence until we heard his footsteps enter another room and close that door too.

"There's something I need to get off of my chest, Cammie. Don't hate me for it, and don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" Jonas looked at his hands , waiting for my answer.

"Okay." My eyes were wide and eager. I wanted to know what was going on.

"The reason why Macey, Liz and Bex didn't know that Blackthorne was a school for assassins, is because one night, while Zach still had your report, I read it, and I was angered by the fact that he told you and that he told no one else what happened in the tombs and that he could've killed you, him and Solomon that I ripped those pages out. I tore them to shreds then I burned them in the lab." Jonas stared at the ground shamefully and gulped.

"I didn't want any of them to know about it. Especially not Liz. You guys seemed so sweet and innocent and pure, like the only care you had in the world was just not dying. You didn't think about taking someone else's life, you didn't dare dream of the horrible nightmares that consumed you afterward your first kill. That's what I envied; what I envy. I guess I wish I still had that. That innocence, ya' know? Clean hands that haven't killed, but then when you came back, I could tell your hands weren't fully clean anymore, so I kept it a secret." His eyes finally met mine, and for the first time I understood that Jonas wasn't a full blown male version of Liz. He was more than that. He had his own secrets, all of my friends did.

I guess that's what bonded us. I guess that's what made us come together like how we did. Everything that has happened to us since Joseph Solomon stepped through the doors of Gallagher, or Macey McHenry did, or I sneaked out of Gallagher or Zach strolled in and snuck in, or I sneaked out again, made us that much closer.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I'm sure you're tired of the lack of updating, but sadly I had lost interest for this story, but the great news is that the interest has been revived. This will be taking up my Thanksgiving break for the most part. I will finish this story within this week, for which I will uphold myself to, because I don't have much else to do because I'm currently under the weather. Thank you and review please. **

- Livey


End file.
